Unforgiven Exiled Winds
by WhiteShadowWolf
Summary: Riven needs to face her past, but a reappearance of an old enemy forces her to help and ask for help from those that hate her because of her heritage. Will she get through it? Just who is this old enemy? Will the ones who hate her help her? (My first story, rating M just for violence, trying to be careful so it is not taken down, the rating may be changed later - )
1. Chapter 1

_**-Chapter 1: The Winds Of The Past-**_

Another success on the battlefield; if slaughtering your enemies who happen to be your friends off the battlefield is considered success, not to mention you are forced to work with those that you exiled yourself from. The atmosphere within the Noxian summoning chambers was one of excitement, shared by all of them, but one. Riven tried to leave the summoning chambers quickly, not wanting to spend anymore time then she had to around the Noxian champions. It was only a practice match for new summoners, so nothing was lost on either side politically, though it would have been perceived strangely to any watching the match if they were just looking at the champions on each team, and it may have given people the wrong ideas about alliances. The Noxian team, was Katerina middle lane, Draven as ADC with Morgana as support bottom lane, a (as the summoners call it) meta-breaking jungle, Singed, and Riven top lane. The Ionian team, was Irelia top lane, Udyr jungling, Varus ADC with Soraka supporting bottom lane, and Yasuo middle. The teams were strange, simply because of Riven and Yasuo being on teams from where they originated from, especially when they both left their home countries behind them and in the past.

"You shouldn't of left Noxus Riven, you would have become an even better soldier if you had stayed." Singed said to her as she walked by, continuing to taunt her as he had throughout the entire match. His taunts would haunt her within the next few hours, she knew it, and so did he.

"Cut it out Singed..." Riven muttered as she walked past, ignoring the mad chemist the best as she could.

He smiled wickedly as he spoke, "Oh no, I don't cut, I poison." As he spoke, Riven stiffened ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes slightly, so that it was almost unnoticeable. To one who was looking however, as Singed was, it was easy to see. "Spark a memory?" Singed asked smugly as he walked towards the rest of the Noxian team, laughing.

"...Damn...It's going to be a long day..." Riven muttered as she left the Noxian summoning chambers, and fell into the memory of why she left Noxus in the first place.

**Flashback**

_From a distance, one could see the battle field tucked within a valley. The land that was known as "no man's land" was getting smaller each passing day, and both sides knew that a clash would occur very soon. Of the two forces, Noxian and Ionian, Noxus had smaller number, as the majority of their troops were recovering from an assault the day before. An assault on a temple, one that taught swordsmen, where the Elder was a master of wind techniques. Upon receiving an order to attack at sunrise, and word that they would be getting support early the next morning, the general of the current forces gave the order to ready an assault. The next morning, as the sun came high enough in the sky to light the valley they were in, the Noxian forces charged in, ready to give their lives for their country and home, led by a woman with piercing red eyes, short white hair, wielding a green metaled sword larger then herself with powerful old magik runes running down the blade. As they clashed with the Ionian forces, there were shouts and cheers from the back of the company. The reinforcements had arrived, and the warriors gave out a cheer; they were going to win this battle. The cheer was cut short, when the screams of terror and pain, and the sounds of men choking broke out, and all that could be heard was the evil and sadistic laughter of a mad chemist as he rained down poison on both sides of the battle. Running through the cloud as the poison rained down and burned, the white haired woman covered her mouth with an arm as she ran, not breathing the poison in but being burned by it all the same. As she ran through the valley, a single tear fell from her eyes. Her home, that she had grown up thinking was amazing, that she trained herself to protect, that she clawed her way up the ranks of the military to become a general, had just sent poison raining down on its own troops, not caring about the casualties caused. It was at this moment, as she ran through the poison filled valley, that she realized what her home really was. It. Was. Nothing._

_All that could be seen, was the cloud of poison rolling through the valley as the sun rose, painting the rest of the landscape in it orange glow, while it painting the gas the color of blood as it rolled through the valley, killing the majority of the warriors on both side of the conflict that were within the valley, with the 'support' the Noxian's had been expecting were still raining poison into the valley, as a lone surviving soldier escaped out of the cloud, running towards the center of the island known as Ionia._

**End Flashback**

**meanwhile**

An absolute domination within your own lane, while the enemy who ruined your life, is one lane away, and you are forbidden to anything about it. Forbidden by one who can seize complete control of you, from within your own mind. Unlike within the Noxian chambers, the Ionian summoning chambers were silent, with an air of unease and distrust. Mostly directed to one, Yasuo, an unforgiven swordsman who was accused of treason and murder. Within the Ionian chambers he was the only one who currently had a disposition of anger. The anger led him into a flashback of his past, of _**why**_. Anger towards Riven, the one he accuses for the murder an Ionian elder of a temple that he was supposed to be guarding, and indirectly, his own Brother, Yone.

**Flashback**

_"We know you are the best fighter of the temple. You are to guard the Grand Elder with your life and follow any orders he gives you. Any. Orders. Do you understand?"_

_The man he was speaking to, was on one knee, with his right hand curled into a fist and held over his heart, and his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword. The position one of the temple would take when promising something, when one would even give their life to keep the promise. The man, Yasuo, nodded, "I understand."_

_"Then go!" The other shouted as the Noxian troops approached the temple. The one who had been kneeling ran towards the building that the old Grand Elder resided in, and he escorted him to the highest level of the building, and sat ready to keep his promise to guard the elder. While it hurt him to listen to the cries of his comrades, and know that he could help, he didn't move. He knew what disobeying his promise meant. It meant his death._

_"I can see how it pains you to not be helping them fight off this threat. It does pain you to hear their cries as they fall, does it not?" The Grand Elder asked, expecting him to answer a certain way. _

_The man hesitated before speaking. "Yes it does pain me to hear their cries. However.." He got a pained expression on his face as he spoke, "I am to guard you even with my life, if necessary." As he spoke, the man tightened the grip he had on his swords handle. It truly did pain him to not be able to help._

_"Then go. We both know that without you fighting the chances of us defending this place are slim. Go help them fight, and that is an order." The Grand Elder said after watching the man's reaction to his previous words._

_"With all due respect sir, I made a promise to guard and protect you, I cannot go back on that."_

_The Grand Elder smiled and chuckled, "You know I tell you to speak normally here. Not to mention, you didn't just make a promise to guard me, along with that you promised to follow my order. Do you understand what I am telling you Yasuo?"_

_"Thank you, Grand Elder." The man said as he bowed. After raising from his bow, the man ran to the lowest level of the building, and into the courtyard that was slowly filling with more Noxian soldiers. _

_When he arrived it was clear who was winning, and it wasn't looking good for the members of the temple. Without hesitation, he pulled his blade from it's sheath, and jumped into the fray with a shout of ancient Ionian, summoning the wind techniques that he had mastered. After half an hour of fighting, and cutting through wave after wave of Noxian soldiers, they pulled back and retreated. A victory cry escaped the throats of the Ionians who had protected the temple, but it fell silent after a moment, mourning those who were lost in the battle. The man who had been guarding the Grand Elder sheathed his sword, and walked towards the entrance the Elder's residence, but was stopped before he could take two steps. The man who had given him orders to guard the elder stood before him._

_"Why did you do it?" The man simply stated._

_"Do wh-"_

_"SILENCE. You know what. Why did you murder the Grand Elder?" The man shouted as he held up a bloodied piece of fabric from the cloak the Grand Elder had been wearing. The other was speechless, he fell to his knees a moment later, and it dawned on him that the Elder was dead._

_"So you accept that you did. You shall die, here and now, traitor." The man drew his sword, and rested it on the shoulder of the one who was kneeling, the sharpened side of the blade on his neck, where a thin line of red appeared from the pressure of the blade. "Any last words?" The man remained silent. The man rose his blade, and started a horizontal slash towards the others neck. Before the blade could reach its mark, the man on his knees drew his sword up, still in it's scabbard, and blocked the slice._

_"I. Didn't. Kill. Him." After speaking, the man pushed the blade away, and fled the temple, incapacitating any who tried to stop him by using his still sheathed blade._

_The man ran for months, looking for the true killer, but had no leads. His past would catch up to him, and he knew it, and when it did, it had been family that caught up, his younger Brother._

_"Why did you run brother? If you truly did it, why wouldn't you take the sentence that would be given?"_

_"I didn't. I made that clear before." After speaking, the older Brother began to walk away, when the other called out._

_"Stop! Do not run again. You know one of us will find you again, and if it is not me, you know they will just kill you on the spot. I challenge you to a duel, you win, you get to go free. I win, you come back and face what has been done." The younger brother shouted as he drew his sword and bowed. The beginning of the duel had commenced. The elder brother could not deny the fight without automatically losing. He turned, returned the bow, and drew his sword. They both knew who was better out of the two of them, and they both knew who would win._

_The fight started with a dash towards one another, meeting with clashing blades. The younger could not seem to land a blow, no matter how fast he moved. He slashed once more, and again it was deflected by his brother, who seemed to never return an offensive move. _

_"This is a duel, you cannot win just be blocking Brother!" he shouted as he slashed once more, aiming for the eyes of his brother, who moved his head back slightly to avoid slash, and the only blow his brother landed appeared, a cut that would scar across his nose and under his eyes. The only attacking move the elder brother did, ended the fight. Once his brother finished his strike, leaving his sword to his left side, unable to be brought back in time to defend. The elder brother sliced from the right shoulder to the left hip, ending the fight before it really had begun. The strike landed, and the younger brother dropped his sword, and fell towards the ground. The elder brother dropped the sword that he had held dear to him his entire life, and the metal clang rang out as he caught his brother before he hit the ground._

_"You knew this would happen if you did this Yone... Why?"_

_The younger brother, Yone, winced as he spoke, "You know why I did Brother. Why did you murder the Grand Elder? __**Why**_ _Yasuo?"_

_"I didn't do it, I told you all that before. Why do you all accuse me?"_

_The younger brother spoke once more, as he drew his last shaky breath, "He was killed by a wind technique, who else could it have been?" Yone asked as the light faded from his eyes and he silently passed. The elder drew a shaky breath as the light faded from his brother's eyes, "Why?" He asked to know one, as he held his brother's lifeless body. As saddened as he was, he also now had some hope. His brother had given that to him. He had a lead to find out who had ruined his life._

_He buried his brother under a maple tree, and set his brother's sword as the grave marker. He knelt there for hours, giving his last respects, before turning and walking away, never looking back._

**End Flashback**

He now knew who the user of the wind technique was, Riven, the Exile, and on the promise he had made to himself that day after his brother had died, he would bring the truth forwards. He exited the Ionian summoning chambers, heading towards the dorms assigned to the Champions that had no home, and of all people, who was the one he ran into, heading to the same place.

"Yasuo." The white haired woman said.

"Riven." He growled in return.

**End Chapter**

**(A.N.- this is going to be a full fledged story, but the updates may not be as often as I hope. I will try for one a week, but it is unknown if I can keep up with said schedule, but I sure as hell will try. Side note: chapter also may not all be very long. maybe about 1000 words each if I can. End A.N.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A change in the Wind

**-Chapter 2: A Change in the Wind-**

The tension ran high as the two sword wielding champions stood next to each other, each one with a hand on their blade. Riven, in self defense, and Yasuo debating whether or not to strike. Yasuo was the first to remove his hand from his blade, as their standoff became obvious to those around them, both summoner and champion alike, and it appeared that many had been ready to step in if necessary.

"Saving it for the next match?" Riven said as she also removed her hand from her blade when she saw him do so. All she got in return as an answer was a brisk nod, and it was a moment before either of the two of them spoke or moved.

As they both returned to normal, for them at least, the chatter of the summoners and champions around them returned to the volume is had been before, bits and pieces of conversations could be heard.

"Did you hear about the new champion?"

"You mean the wind user? What's his name... Sow Tin... Something like that..."

"Ya, him, whatever his name is, do you know what he looks like?"

"I don't know... I heard a rumor about it-"

The conversation of the two summoners faded away as they walked away, the hall emptying quickly, leaving Yasuo and Riven in the same stand off they were in before, but this time neither was preparing to attack or defend, rather just challenging each other with their eyes. On some sort of queue, both turned and began walking towards the champion's home section of the institute, and they started small conversation.

"Did you hear what those summoners said-" Riven asked, started the conversation.

"Yes. I did." Yasuo replied curtly, interrupting her and pretending to be uninterested, but something the summoners said had caught his attention.

"About the 'wind user'?" Riven continued, finishing her question from before.

The shift, ever so slight as she spoke, but noticeable. Yasuo's walk had faltered slightly, and his eyes were sharper as he continued to walk looking straight ahead of him. He seemed angered, yet...worried at the same time. Riven was unsure of how she reached the conclusion based on his expression, but she fell silent afterwards, and turned back to looking straight in front of her, thinking of how to continue. As she thought, she slipped into another memory.

**Flashback**

_It was midday as the Noxian force approached and began the assault on the temple. There mission was simple, distract those defending the temple for their commander to sneak in, kill the Grand Elder of the temple and get back out. It was a simple mission. Until they arrived. The temple was guarded by Ionians best swordsmen and women, and the fighting was difficult. As the battle went on, the white haired general lead the charge. When fighting broke out, she swept through the ranks of the Ionians, doing what she had to do. They had heard that one of the best swordsman would be guarding the Grand Elder, and they had been instructed to wait until he joined the fight before making their move. It seemed all at once, when a man who was different than the rest exited the largest building within the temple grounds, and he leaped into the battle with a shout of an ancient language, summoning the winds to do his bidding. The white haired woman watched the swordsman for a moment, observing and remembering the techniques he used, before entering the main temple building in search of her target. It was empty, and almost seemed abandoned with how silent it was compared to the chaos of the fight just outside the doors. The woman climbed the stairs to the highest room within the building, and she spotted her target once she entered the room. The sound of the door opening distracted him from his task at hand and in that moment of distraction-_

**End Flashback**

Riven was torn out of her memories at the sound of a door opening, and a fellow swordsman champion calling her name as she stood at the door without entering. It was the door to the shared dorms of the champions; the ones who either weren't accepted in their homes, or didn't have a place to call home. This is were both Riven and Yasuo found themselves taking refuge.

"You've been standing there staring ahead of you for the last minute." Yasuo said, well, it was more of a growl, sitting down at a window within the dorms common room, ignoring the rest of the champion in the room after sitting. The atmosphere tense as Riven entered, as it always was when the two of them were both in the same room, though she didn't stay in the common room, she simply walked through it. She knew better than for the two of them to stay in the same room for too long, especially when either of them had a weapon, it would turn into a fight like it had each time before.

She thought back to the memory that had emerged after hearing the summoners speak, and she thought back on once more, but this time not getting lost in the memory. As she thought, she walked to her room and entered it, sitting near the door for a moment. Her 'home' was very simple, with four rooms; kitchen, living, bed, and bath. Each room was equipped with nothing but the necessities, a simply bamboo wood floor, an entrance way like an old Ionian home, and a small terrace with some simple Ionian flora and a single chair. She rose to her feet and removed her shoes at the door and placing them within a small closet near the door along with her sword. Walking through her 'home' she walked onto the terrace and sat on the chair, still in thought as she did. She sat there for hours silently thinking, not worrying about when her next match would be; the last match she was in was set to be the final match of the day. As she looked out off of her terrace, all she could think was one simple thing, and after hours of thought on it, she finally put it to words.

"I wonder if he would believe me if I told him I didn't do it..."


	3. Chapter 3: Travel Plans

_**-Chapter 3: Travel Plans-**_

Another week had passed, and Riven had constant matches the entire week, and had very little time to think on what had been bothering her ever since Yasuo had joined the league; Should I tell the truth? Or lie and let him think he had found the person he had been hunting? A difficult question to answer, especially with the time limit she had set for herself to decide. She wanted to stop running from her past and face it, but she couldn't without making a decision on this. She needed a break; she needed to go back to where this all started. She needed to go back to Ionia.

Planning her trip was the easy part, the harder was to convince the league to let her leave the Institute. That took her at least an hour to convince the head summoner that she would not be hurt during her journey. But she did. She was finally able to convince them to let her go but on one condition, she had one day of travel there, one day for travel back, and she could spend a week in Ionia for what she needed.

"Thank you, head summoner." Riven said as she bowed her head, and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Riven?" The head summoner called, stopping her from leaving.

Riven turned to face her, "Yes?"

The head summoner pulled her hood back so that her face was visible, and she had an expression of worry written on her face as she spoke, "For whatever you needed this time so badly for, use caution in Ionia. I know the majority of them have forgiven and are not angry anymore, but your original home has not. You do not know who may still be after you, and you are not the only one who had requested time off."

Riven smiled reassuringly, "Do not worry, I can take care of it if anything comes up." And with that, she walked out of the room, the door clicking quietly behind her. She walked down the hall and out of the summoners chambers quickly and silently, heading towards her room to gather her belongings to leave for the island nation of Ionia.

She exited her room no more than ten minutes later with a small pack of necessities, and her broken sword wrapped in cloth on her back. Outside of her door, there was a slender summoner waiting in a dark gray cloak, much like the travel cloak Riven was wearing.

"Summoner?" Riven asked with respect, it was an expected thing for the champions to show at least some respect to the summoners, and the majority of the champions did.

"Riven." The summoner said in a female tone as she lowered the hood of the cloak, showing her face. The summoner appeared to be young, around 19 years of age, rather young for a summoner, she must of been a child prodigy. She smiled warmly at Riven before continuing to speak, "The head summoner sent me to relay a message, in her own words, _'Remember your time limit, and I hope you find what you are searching for.'_ She also told me to escort you to the transport to Ionia. It is a town away, about a mile to the east. If I may ask, what are you looking for in Ionia?"

"Thank you for the message. I will give you some of the information you seek if you answer a question. Name?" Riven said without hesitation once the summoner had finished speaking.

"Clever..." The summoner replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Alright though. Ayame, Ayame Haya."

"You're from Ionia." Riven said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, one could tell from her name.

"Yes, I am. Will you hold up your half of our little deal?" Ayame replied smiling.

"I will. But you will not tell any others, and must stay quiet about my travels unless the one you are speaking to already knows. As strange as this may sound, I travel for my own peace of mind, I need time to think on the past to discover what to do with my future." Riven said as she began to walk down the hall of the dorms with Ayame, who had put her hood back over her head as they began to move.

"It makes sense, one must know about there own past choices to move on to the future with no regrets."

"Wise words for someone young, its a good point of view to keep in life." Riven said as they exited the mixed champions dorms, the two of them falling silent as they walked through the grounds of the institute, and quickly exiting the institute of war and moving towards the closest transport, in a small town called Minhekuw, an Ionian trading post, about five miles away. It would be a longer walk, but neither minded, but with the time limit on travel, they couldn't walk the entire way fast enough. Riven could of, years of discipline within the Noxian military made sure of that, but the summoner wouldn't of been able to. So, they did the next best thing. Horses.

"Do you know how to ride?" The summoner asked as she brought the two horses out of the small stable the institute had outside if its gates.

Riven smiled a bit, "I should be asking you that." Riven said as she took the reins of one of the horses, and climbed into the saddle. It had been a while though.

The ride was fast and uneventful, the only reason the summoner had been sent was because the closeness to the Institute, and how many Noxian assassins stayed their. After their arrival within the town, the Ayame left, she had an important match for land settlements that she had to go to. On the request of the head summoner, once Riven had arrived in the town, she was on the transport and leaving not five minutes later. Sitting in one of the given chairs of the transport, looking at the land that had passed through on of the windows, Riven prepared herself for the fourteen hour trip. This would feel like forever.


	4. -Chapter 4: Ionian Hospitality-

_**-Chapter 4: Ionian Hospitality-**_

The fourteen hour trip had passed faster than Riven had expected, mostly because she was able to fall asleep on the transport. Upon her arrival in Ionia, she drew the hood of her cloak up, what. The Head summoner had said was true; many of the people had forgiven, but she didn't want other to know of her presence here. She came to be alone and to be able to think about her past, she didn't need people distracting her as she did that. She exited the transport, and head towards the center of the town they had landed in, a small trading village that she didn't know the name for. She kept her hood up, even though she got strange looks because of the fact that it was a spring day with some of the nicest weather the town had seen since the summer of the year before, but none asked about it. Once she reached the middle of town, she entered one of the shops looking for a map of the small Island country, for she had not been here since she had left years ago, and she did not want to lose her way. She found a map rather quickly, and brought it to the front of the shop. The person selling it and other maps spoke a quick tradition greeting, that Riven replied to in Ionian tradition, and the shop keep began a conversation.

"Traveling?" Was all she asked, but she acted as if she knew who she was. Which was possible, but improbable.

"Yes, just going to some places I was years ago." Riven replied, hiding the slight Noxian accent she had since her childhood as she gave him enough money for the map.

"You know traditional greeting, but you needed a map?" The shopkeeper asked, unable to keep her curiosity quiet as she counted out the change due for Riven.

"There are some things you never forget. It has been year since I was last in Ionia." Riven said, some of her accent slipping in as she uttered the last word.

"Settling the past comes different for all of us it seems." The shopkeeper said as she handed Riven the change, and she looked Riven's in the eyes as she spoke again. "We all accept what happens in the past, and we all move on. I hope you can do the same." Riven took half a step back as the shopkeeper spoke, not expecting what she had said. The shopkeeper laughed a little at her reaction, "You accent. You let it slip as you said something. Not many here can remember that accent now, so you should be fine." Riven nodded, but was still slightly unsettled.

"Thank you for the map." She said as she left the shop, and she began to head out of the town as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention, and she was rather successful with it. As she left town, she looked towards the map, she was close. The place she had been planning to go and stay, was where this all started. Where she started to run from her past. She would face it, and she would not run from it.

She traveled the entire day, stopping at a town with a small inn as the sun began to set. She entered the inn, the door creaking as she opened it, and silencing the conversation inside as she walked in. Going to the small counter within the room, she asked for a single room, and paid for her room without incident, but as she was handed the key for her room, the one handing her the key slipped a folded piece of paper into her hand, and refused to look her in the eye. Or look towards her at all. Riven kept any expression off of her face, and thanked them for the room, and followed the persons direction to said room. Upon opening the door, she looked around. It was a plain, with a single bed, a bedside table with a lamp, a medium sized window on one side of the room with the blinds drawn, and a small door near the entrance, most likely leading to a closet or bathroom. She walked across the room, and put her belongings next the bed, and her sword on the bed side table next to the light. Unfolding the paper, she looked upon it, and read the message. It was hastily written, neat handwriting, but messily organized on the paper.

_"Be careful. People are suspicious of outsiders here. Its because of what happened in the valley. The rest of Ionia might be welcoming, but the people here are not."_

Was all the note said. The meaning to Riven was obvious; watch your back. And watch she would, like she always had. She walked to the window after reading the note, and opened the curtains just enough to look outside, and the view she had was breathtaking. It was of the sun setting, but it was setting into the valley. It was breathtaking beauty, but at the same time was such a horrid reminder to her of what had happened. Quickly shutting the curtain, she backed away and almost fell back onto the bed, but she caught herself, just sitting on the edge instead. The view was enough to remind her of all she had done for the place she had called home for the first half of her life. She held her head in her hands and looked towards the floor. She had killed, and killed and killed, never stopping to think of what she was doing. She just did what her orders told her to do. Be it fight on a battlefield or use trickery to poison one's opponent before a battle, she had done anything she had been told to do. It was at that moment when she knew this would be more painful then she had originally thought.

Riven skipped out in eating that night, unsure on if she could keep down any food she ate. After all, she was disgusted with herself and with the things she had done. She was going to face her memories and come to terms with them, but the time for that would be for tomorrow. It was late into the night; around 11:30, and she would be raising before the sun the next day, so she planned to rest, and she rested well until about 5:15, when she had planned to wake up anyway. It was at that time that she heard footsteps outside of her room door. She counted the steps, and it seemed as if there was two people outside of her room. She pulled the blankets over her head, hearing them jiggle the door handle as she did, and she heard the lock click quietly as it was picked, followed by the sound of the door opening slowly, creaking slightly. She heard them enter, not bothering to shut the door, and she heard them walk over and one began to go through her belongings, the other...she couldn't tell. She still acted asleep, waiting for an opportunity to move and grab her sword, which was underneath her currently, and deal with the two, but she didn't dare move yet.

Not a moment later she heard them leaving the room, and she didn't move until she heard the door click shut, footsteps walk away, and she was sure they were gone. She didn't want a fight. Not now. She slowly rose and looked towards the door just to double check that it was closed and no one was there. She didn't need to double check, they were gone. She looked towards her bag, which had been gone through, and she began going through it herself making sure nothing was missing. Why she was so paranoid about it she didn't know, probably because she had taken the some of the shards of her sword with her. When she finished re-packing with everything, she breathed a small sigh of relief and looked out the window of her room.

'_Time to go..' _She thought as the sun began to rise. She put on her pack, re-wrapped her sword, and left the inn, leaving the room key on the table next to the bedside table.

She left the inn quickly and silently, traversing through the town faster then should would have if anyone else was awake and moving around. She left the village and headed towards the landscape that was being bathed in orange light from the rising sun, and the valley still bathed in red, like it had been before.

_**(A.N. Heyyy. Stuffs. Also, new set update day will be Wednesday. That's about all I had to say. ^-^)**_


	5. -Chapter 5: Memories in the Wind-

_**(A.N Longest chapter yet here! Warning; flashbacks. Lots and lots of flashbacks. But they are important.)**_

_**-Chapter 5: Memories in the Wind-**_

It was silent as Riven went into Wahei valley, towards where this all began. Looking, she saw a towering stone in the center, at least ten feet tall. That was where she was heading. As she walked, she took notice of the uneven ground beneath her feet. She could of sworn the last time she had been there it had been flat, but she out it out of her mind as she arrived at the base of the stone monument. It turned out that there was a line of writing on the side of the monument, but unfortunately for Riven, it was in an old form of Ionian, which she couldn't read. However, beneath it, there was a list of names. Looking closer, she began to read the names, and she was shocked to discover that they were not just Ionian names, but the names of the Noxian soldiers from her company that had passed the day that poison had rained down within the valley. The names weren't separated either, they were listed alphabetically by last name from A to Z, and looking through, they did not miss the name of a single Noxian soldier that had passed on the day. Riven remembered all of them from before, how they had treated her when she was first made a commander of the company, she was younger than the majority of all of them, and their was no respect even though she was the commander. However, after the first battle with her, when she led the charge and saved the lives of the majority of them, the respect they all had for one another grew. Though she would never, admit it, there were some people from her past that she did miss. She continued to read the list of names, and she noticed the majority of the deaths caused by the poison had been Noxian. At the end of the list, there was two more paragraphs written. One in the same old form of Ionian, and the other in the more current version of Ionian, what she did understand.

"In the memory of all who perished here; if they be Ionian, Noxian, Demacian, or Zaunite, may they all find peace in the afterlife or find peace with themselves and go to wherever they believed in."

Beneath that, there was one more line written in the universal language of Valoran,

"May they all rest in Peace."

Riven dropped to her knees in front of the stone monument, unable to stay standing, and realizing how much had really happened, and how forgiving the Ionians truly were. How much not only her, but so many others didn't deserve their forgiveness, in all honesty they deserved to be hated by every single person on the island, but they weren't. She now knew that she _had_ to turn and face her past, not only for her own peace of mind, but for those that she had affected during the invasion of Ionia. And she would. She would start from the very beginning.

**Flashback**

_Riven entered the camp with fresh orders from her Colonel, promoting her to captain, with a company she had never had any experience with. She agreed, but asked one thing, for an explanation. The only explanation she got was,_

_"You are a textbook soldier. You follow orders without hesitation, and you are smart enough to run a company. So you will." She went to the current company leader, who was set to be promoted to a higher position to give him his new order, which were written and sealed in an official envelope. _

_After opening and reading what was in it, the current, or now previous company leader looked at Riven with disbelief, but hiding the emotion after a moment, "Your are to replace me? Good luck." The man said in a serious tone, before handing her a green metal key, and walking towards the transport that was to bring him to his new position. He had never been heard from again. Riven looked at the key he had handed her, and she went to the commander's tent- no, her tent. Looking around, it was plain, with a plain cot, a small desk, and a chest with a green metaled lock at the foot of the cot. _

_"So that's what the key was for.." Riven mumbled, and opened the chest, the lock making a small empty clicking noise as the chest opened. Looking inside, there was a set of armor. Green armor, with a very dark grey chain mail of some sorts. Looking at the different pieces of the armor, Riven realized something, "This was made for me.." It was the exactly right size._

_"Commander- hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" A mans voice exclaimed from the entrance to the tent. Turning, Riven saw a soldier, a lieutenant by the looks of him, with a hand on his weapon, which appeared to be a short sword. Standing up straight, with the straight posture that had been drilled into her, Riven clasped her hands behind her back, and would be looking the part of a commander if not for her age._

_"I'm not supposed to be in here? I believe you are mistaken Lieutenant." Riven eyed the man after speaking, not showing it, but she was nervous about the situation she was in._

_"I came to speak to the commander. Would you have any knowledge of where he may be?" The man asked, prepared to draw his sword. He had figured that she was a messenger waiting for his commander to return, but he was suspicious of her._

_"The commander, Lieutenant? You're looking at her. You're previous commander got a promotion. I was sent to take his place."_

_"I don't believe it. You? You look like you are straight out of training!" The man said in disbelief, unable to wrap his head around the fact of what he had just been told._

_"Well, then start believing. We have a will be moving out in the morning. Tell the men we have a mission." Riven said, dismissing the man a moment later with a wave of her hand._

_"Sir." The Lieutenant growled before removing his hand from his blade, bowing his head and then exiting the tent._

_The next morning, Riven emerged from her tent in her new armor, it fitting her nicely, but her new sword seemed.. Wrong. Too small. She put the fact out of her mind, watching as the men prepare for a battle. Some smiths sharpening blades, other repairing armor, and men preparing meal for those who would be fighting. Though it may not be something a commander would normally do, Riven began to help the men in battle preparations, many giving her strange looks as she did. Within the hour, she had gotten more strange looks then she could count, and they were ready to move out. The marching began. They marched just over a mile, to a large forested area where an Ionian company was encamped, and by all observations they seemed unprepared for an attack. Riven motioned for her men to take position, and moment later she signaled for the attack to begin._

_The Noxian force swarmed into the encampment, but found it suspiciously empty. After a minute, the Noxian force had swept through the entire camp, not finding one Ionian soldier. Riven met in the center of the encampment with the higher ranking members of her company to decide on what they were to do next._

_"They either knew we were coming, or they had planned to leave early this morning. One or the other, there sure as hell are no Ionian troops here now." The Lieutenant from the day before said, and his expression was easy to read; he felt like this was a waste of time._

_"Or we got bad information." A low ranking officer of the men gathered said. After he spoke, an argument broke out, but Riven remained silent._

_"Commander? You have been quiet for quite a while, is everything alright?" The same low ranking man asked as he looked towards Riven, the rest of the men falling silent and shifting their gazes to Riven, who was thinking with her eyes closed. After a moment her eyes opened and she had an urgent look. _

_"Gather the men here, as fast as you can. They lured us into their camp it a tra-"_

_Riven was cut off by the sounds of yelling and a battle breaking out, and without hesitation, she drew her sword and ran to the source of the noise, the other men following, but not as urgently. They didn't care if a few unranked men fell, but Riven did. She had been one of those unranked until a day before._

_On arrival to where the men were fighting, she came across the rest of the Noxian force fighting off a company of at least twice the size of their own; and they were losing. No man fighting on the Noxian side had lost a life yet, but a few of them were close to when Riven arrived. Jumping into the fight immediately, though on the far side of the Ionian troops away from her men, she cut down Ionian soldier left and right, not even getting a single mark or dent in her armor, until she began what, unbeknownst to her, would be a duel with..slightly unfavorable results with a female Ionian soldier wielding a large great sword. Riven dashed in, intending to end the fight quickly and move on to the next soldier, but the Ionian woman blocked and countered with a downward sweep towards Riven's head that she moved out of the way of, and Riven then went for a powerful horizontal slash aiming for the other woman's neck, and the woman then blocked it, but she made a mistake; she blocked with the edge of her blade, and was unable to stop the brunt of the attack, even though Riven's sword had shattered on impact with the edge of the great sword, the shrapnel piercing the armor of the other woman and killing her. Now finding herself weaponless in the middle of a battle she did the only thing she could do with other Ionian soldiers going at her; she took the great sword of the fallen woman and began to fight again, cutting through even more Ionians, working her way towards the majority of her soldiers._

_As she cut through the Ionian soldiers towards her own, more and more attention was being drawn towards her, saving the lives of many Noxian soldiers who were near death, the Ionians turning to fight Riven instead of the unranked men. People falling everywhere around her, Riven saw in red. These were her troops, and they would not perish under her watch, that she would make sure off. She cut through soldier after soldier, not even seeing if they were young or old, male or female, all she saw was the color of the armor before cutting them down, normally more than one with a single swing of her, technically stolen, greatsword._

_At last! She had finally reached her men through the Ionian soldiers, yet she still kept fighting. Her men, now revitalized when the saw their commander fighting alongside them, rejoined the fight, all of them cutting down more and more Ionians, keeping some distance between themselves and their commander, who even though was wielding a sword her size, was dancing through the Ionian troops without the slightest hesitation. It almost seemed graceful. Almost._

_Another hour of fighting passed before the Ionians retreated with 3/4 of their company dead. Riven had taken out a two thirds of that amount herself, and yet, not one Noxian soldier died that day. Not one. Her men had a different respect for her as they returned to camp, they even convinced the Noxian military to craft and give her the sword she was so well known for. After that first day they were like family. Well, as close to family as one could get within the Noxian military._

**End Flashback**

Riven opened her eyes that she hadn't known she had closed, and she found herself, as strange as it was to her, she found herself tearing up. She blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes, and she then shifted how she was sitting, not on her feet, she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees in front of the monument, still facing it. That was only one memory, and though judging by the sun it was past noon, she wasn't done yet. However, unbeknownst to her, she wasn't alone, someone was watching her. Someone who she normally, and should watch her back around.

**Flashback**

_Riven had received new orders from her Colonel; they were to attack an Ionian village that was said to be holding a secret weapon for use against the Noxian forces. They were to destroy the village, and take the weapon. No questions asked as was regular, and they were to burn the village afterwards. However the burning of the village sent red flags up for Riven, what would be the point of burning the village? Riven didn't know, and never vocalized her question about it. Textbook soldier, thats for sure._

_She briefed her men on the new mission and on the tactics they would use, all of the men eager to follow Riven, confident with her ability to asses and read a situation and if necessary, to change a battle plan for the better. However, her men were noticing something different about her with the latest battle plan, she was not as outgoing as was regular, and she was quiet, which was unsettling to the soldiers. When asked about it, she just laughed off the question saying she was fine, just thinking, and with that, they put it out of their minds, focusing instead on the mission they would have to carry out during the night._

_The sun had fell towards the far horizon as the Noxian company began to move towards their next target; the small village that was said to hold a weapon for use against them. They traveled the five miles to the village in silence, all of them already knowing the plan of attack. Once they arrived at the village, they surrounded it, waiting for the signal from Riven to begin the attack. Finally, she called for the attack to begin, but she noticed immediately that there was no warriors in the village, only children women and the elderly. Staying out of the battle as was their plan, Riven watched helplessly as her soldier destroyed the town, leaving nothing standing. There was never a weapon. The only thing one of the children said, just before they had died, was something about a well of corruption. On reporting that to her higher ups, they sent another set of troops in, to go to the well. Riven's company was not allowed to interfere, only watch and report of failure or success._

_They watched their brethren fall, one after another after another, to arrows that rained down into the troops, not a single soldier of the other company surviving the onslaught of arrows raining down, that seemed to burn the ground once they hit it. Riven watched as the other force was decimated, the next day reporting to her higher ups what had happened. They had lost, terribly, and there was no weapon. She was told to continue to the next mission that they had been assigned, and to put the failure of the company assaulting the well out of her mind. And she did._

**End Flashback**

When Riven opened her eyes after emerging from her memory, she noticed what she thought was the sun going down, but it was getting brighter, not darker, and that her legs were numb from not moving; she had been in her last memory throughout the rest of the day, and the entire night.

_'I must of fallen asleep as I was thinking...' _Riven thought as she stood and stretched a bit. She yawned, and opening her pack, she took out a mornings worth of military rations, and she began to eat. She knew that she had much more to think back on, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness she had ever since she had opened her eyes. Looking around as she ate, she thought she saw a glint of red and a deep purple in the distance, only adding to her unease as she remembered the last memory she had thought back on, of the arrows raining down. Almost as if on queue, a red arrow was fired from where she had seen the color glinting, and she was barely able to move out of the way before getting hit by the arrow, it only missed by a small margin of error, and faded away before hitting the monument. As she watched the arrow fly by, she knew exactly who had been watching her. One who she actually would thank for indirectly helping her realize just how much was wrong with Noxus. Unfortunately for her, had wanted to kill her for what she had done. If that first shot was a warning, threat, or indication of what would come, she would just have to wait and see. As she waited she moved so that she was sitting how she had been before, but this time with her back to the stone monument. She hoped that the arrow that had been shot really was a warning shot, as she allowed herself to fall back into her memories again.

**Flashback**

_It was midday as the Noxian force approached and began the assault on the temple. There mission was simple, distract those defending the temple for their commander to sneak in, kill the Grand Elder of the temple and get back out. It was a simple mission. Until they arrived. The temple was guarded by Ionians best swordsmen and women, and the fighting was difficult. As the battle went on, the white haired general lead the charge. When fighting broke out, she swept through the ranks of the Ionians, doing what she had to do. They had heard that one of the best swordsman would be guarding the Grand Elder, and they had been instructed to wait until he joined the fight before making their move. It seemed all at once, when a man who was different than the rest exited the largest building within the temple grounds, and he leaped into the battle with a shout of an ancient language, summoning the winds to do his bidding. The white haired woman watched the swordsman for a moment, observing and remembering the techniques he used, before entering the main temple building in search of her target. It was empty, and almost seemed abandoned with how silent it was compared to the chaos of the fight just outside the doors. The woman climbed the stairs to the highest room within the building, and she spotted her target once she entered the room. The sound of the door opening distracted him from his task at hand and in that moment of distraction, her target made a fatal mistake, he looked away from whatever he was doing. Without knowledge of it, Riven had interrupted a duel between her mark, and what seemed to be a glowing blue outline of a snakelike creature. In the short time that her mark had turned to look at her, the snakelike creature released a chilling laugh, and ran the Grand Elder through, and a low hiss could be heard throughout the room._

_"You should have known to focus, old man." As the voice spoke, the blue outline of the snakelike creature seemed to solidify, and something else took shape in its place. A dragon. The dragon dropped the elder, summoning winds to make it appear that they had killed the man, then slowly turning to face Riven who stood stunned just inside the room at what she had just witnessed. The dragon laughed again, summoning more winds, and threw Riven against one of the walls next to the door of the room, and moving as fast as the wind, landed a taloned paw still dripping red at her throat, holding her just off the ground._

_"I should thank you, but it would be a waste, seeing as I would just kill you as well for what you witnessed." The dragon hissed as he tightened his grip around Riven's throat, making it more and more difficult for her to breathe and creating red pinpoints where his claws came into contact with her neck. Luckily for Riven, other men, presumably a large group, came bounding up the stairs, and when the dragon heard them, he dropped Riven and flew out one of the windows within the room, as Riven gulped in much needed air, heading towards what appeared to be a storage closet just as the group of men opened the door._

_"Yasuo, we need you- oh Gods, what happened? Where is Yasuo? Why did he leave the Elder, wait, a wind slash-... __**TRAITOR**__!" One of the men stammered out, and fled the room, quickly followed by the rest, obviously looking for this Yasuo character, giving Riven her much needed chance to escape the temple and tell her men to fall back._

_Once she reached the outside via a side escape, she called to her soldier, "Fall back!" All of the men knew what that meant. She had finished her task._

_They fell back, leaving whatever fate would fall to who ever would be blamed for the death of the elder. As they returned to their camp within the valley, Riven excused herself from the celebration of her men, using the excuse of being tired. However, one of her men stopped her halfway to her tent, then began walking with her. _

_"You didn't really kill the Grand Elder of the temple, did you? You almost didn't make it out with your life."_

_"You always could see through lies and half truths, Lieutenant Falché." Riven said with a ghost of a smile on her face._

_"Not exactly, one could see the bruising on your neck, that was obviously not caused by human hands."_

_"Touché. To answer your question, the death blow was dealt as I arrived."_

_"What will you report?"_

_"My orders were to make sure the Grand Elder of that temple died, nothing there explicitly stated that I had to be the one who ended his life." Riven said with a hint of a grimace._

_"I see. Ma'am." The Lieutenant said as they arrived as Riven's tent, giving a joke of a salute, he went to join the other who were celebrating their victory, knowing better than to push his luck in the conversation. Riven entered her tent in silence, deep in thought about what had happened that day. _

_Unconsciously, she rose a hand to her neck, and rubbed against the starting bruise and the small pinpricks of red that were left from her encounter with the dragon like creature. Passing that, she thought on what the Ionian had said once he entered the room... Something about Yasuo. He must of been the one using the wind magic in the courtyard. One thought led to another, causing her to not be able to stay still. She exited her tent, and went to the small training yard that had been set up in the camp, and began drills._

_"I wonder..." She said, not noticing the small group of soldiers that had gathered to watch her. She shouted, not loud enough to be heard throughout the camp, and slashed at the air in front of her, once, twice, and where she would normally do a regular slash, she jumped and did a front wards summersault in the air landing with a downwards slash, stopping her sword just before it hit the ground. Then she dashed forwards, focusing on repeating the technique she had seen earlier that day, and her sword began to glow a faint green magic outline, and she slashed the air in front of her with a shout, staying in the ending position of the move for a moment, looking towards the ground with her hair covering her face, almost like a veil. She looked up and ahead of her and...the wind seemed to of done her bidding, slashing a training dummy 10 feet in front of her cleanly in half, leaving the soldier who had been watching speechless. Riven lifted her sword to in front of her face, and looked at it closely, able to just barely see the residue of the magic she had used as it faded away. "How..?"_

_The small group of soldier that had been watched swarmed her and applauded, seeing how she had copied and altered a technique she had seen just once to fit her fighting style._

_"That was amazing!" One of the men exclaimed._

_"When did you learn to do that?" Another asked at the same time the first spoke._

_"What else would you expect from our commander?" The third said as the other two spoke, all of them speaking at once, before they all turned to face a messenger that had just arrived, and the men cleared a path to Riven._

_The messenger approached, obviously scared for her life, seeing as she could have only been 15 at the most. Handing Riven a rolled piece of paper with an official Noxian seal, "I was told to give this to the commander of company 116, Riven?" The younger girl started, asking to make sure she had the right person._

_"Yes. Thank you." Riven said as she unrolled the paper and read the writing on it._

_"We heard of your success at the temple. Congratulations. Your company will be expected to attack the opposing Ionian forces on the other end of the valley, reinforcements for you will be arriving at daybreak. You are to be fighting be the time they arrive. Do you home country proud, and destroy any opposition."_

_Riven turned towards the messenger who was still there after she had read the orders. "Orders received. They will be carried out to the best of our abilities."_

_"I will tell the one who sent me that." The messenger girl said as she bowed her head slightly, and ran out of camp back to wherever she had come from._

_"What was that about?" Lieutenant Falché asked as he approached the group, asking Riven directly. _

_In which she replied, "Tell the men to prepare. I know it is of short notice, but we have received orders to attack the Ionian force on the other end of the valley." She handed Falché the official orders paper before continuing, "I know the men would like to celebrate, but we can do that after this battle. Now, I must make the battle plans. Would you spread the word about that and gather the other Lieutenants to meet with me in the strategy tent?"_

_"Yes, we will be there within the hour." Falché said as he began to walk off, giving orders to the men to spread the word as he did. Riven on the other hand, moved quickly to the 'strategy tent' which was really a tent with a large table in the middle of it, a chest underneath the table containing maps and troop information about Noxus, and as much as could be gathered about Ionia's troops. Camp whereabouts, troop numbers, injured, sick, etc. Riven took a map of the valley they were in out, and began to study it, thinking up strategies and battle plans that they could use. It would be a short time thinking of a strategy the Lieutenants agreed with, and then they could all get a good nights rest. They would need it for the battle to come._

**End Flashback**

Riven opened her eyes once more, her head lolled to the side, almost as if she had been asleep. Her eyes adjusting to the light quickly, she looked around, seeing a folded paper underneath the edge of her pack. Written on it, was a simple warning.

_"I will be watching. Do anything suspicious, and your heart will be pierced by corruption faster then you can regret your decision. You have been warned." _

The note was written in messy handwriting. Riven knew who it was who had left the note, the same who had shot at her earlier..or had it been the day before? She was unsure of the time that had passed, she would figure that out later. She knew what her next memory would be, and she was most certainly not looking forwards to it.

**Flashback**

**(AN: this will be the last flash back of the chapter, I promise. If you would like to skip, it is the same exact thing as the first memory from Riven. The one from after the match, just reworded a bit.)**

_From a distance, one could see the battle field tucked within a valley. The land that was known as "no man's land" was getting smaller each passing day, and both sides knew that a clash would occur very soon. Of the two forces, Noxian and Ionian, Noxus had smaller number, as the majority of their troops were recovering from an assault the day before. An assault on a temple, one that taught swordsmen, where the Elder was a master of wind techniques. Upon receiving an order to attack at sunrise, and word that they would be getting support early the next morning, the commander of the current forces gave the order to ready an assault. The next morning, as the sun came high enough in the sky to light the valley they were in, the Noxian forces charged in, ready to give their lives for their country and home, led by a woman with piercing red eyes, short white hair, wielding a green metaled sword larger then herself with powerful old magik runes running down the blade. As they clashed with the Ionian forces, there were shouts and cheers from the back of the company. The reinforcements had arrived, and the warriors gave out a cheer; they were going to win this battle. The cheer was cut short, when the screams of terror and pain, and the sounds of men choking broke out, and all that could be heard was the evil and sadistic laughter of a mad chemist as he rained down poison on both sides of the battle. Running through the cloud as the poison rained down and burned, the white haired woman covered her mouth with an arm as she ran, not breathing the poison in but being burned by it all the same. As she ran through the valley, a single tear fell from her eyes. Her home, that she had grown up thinking was amazing, that she trained herself to protect, that she clawed her way up the ranks of the military to become a general, had just sent poison raining down on its own troops, not caring about the casualties caused. It was at this moment, as she ran through the poison filled valley, that she realized what her home really was. It. Was. Nothing._

_All that could be seen, was the cloud of poison rolling through the valley as the sun rose, painting the rest of the landscape in it orange glow, while it painting the gas the color of blood as it rolled through the valley, killing the majority of the warriors on both side of the conflict that were within the valley, with the 'support' the Noxian's had been expecting were still raining poison into the valley, as a lone surviving soldier escaped out of the cloud, running towards the center of the island known as Ionia._

**End Flashback**

Riven did not open her eyes after she emerged from her memory. Instead she closed off her senses, and thought of those from her company that she would admit she missed. Lieutenant Falché, who had been the first she had spoken to as a commander. Reginald, the camps weapon repairs men and blade sharpener, who though was serious about his job, always joked and laughed with the other soldiers whenever he had the chance. Trenda, not only the camp cook but also one of the only other women soldiers within Riven's company. She thought back on everyone from her company, names and faces coming to memory faster than she could keep track of after the first three.

Once the names and faces stopped, she unlocked her other senses, and noticed many things at once. A tear had slid from one of her eyes as she remembered her company. The next was that there was no wind, but the sound of another close to her. The last thing she noticed before opening her eyes; the cold steel of a sword tip resting on her throat.

She opened her eyes, and of all the people she would see, it was none other than Yasuo. The head summoners word came back to her, 'you are not the only one who had requested time off.' So it had been Yasuo, Varus, and who knew who else. A light breeze drifted through the valley, but it seemed to be sliced, and moving around them, moving the long grass around them like the waves of the ocean, but within that split, nothing was moving. Yasuo must not of been standing there for a minute before Riven had opened her eyes. Their conversation was fast, with no hesitations on either end.

"Riven."

"Yasuo. Would you mind removing your blade from my neck?"

"Would you rather it through your heart?" He retorted coldly.

"Neither."

"Enough Riven. Why don't we finish what was to be left for the next match?"

"No need to."

"What?" He said pushing his blade against her neck with a slightly greater amount of force.

"Do what you believe is right be it kill me now, or not. Your choice. However; with either you choose, I do have one thing to say."

"Well then, speak, I have already made up my mind."

Riven looked towards his faced, judging for a reaction as she slowly spoke,

"What if I was to tell you who the true culprit to the murder of your Grand Elder was? Not to mention...It wasn't me. I was there during his last moments, but I was not the one who dealt the killing blow, nor was there anything I could have done to prevent it."

**(A.N: BOOM! Bombshells. Riven told Yasuo the truth to the mystery of the Elder's death, but will he believe her? Who knows! I don't even know yet. -3- stayed tuned to see!)**

**(P.S.A.N: By the way, I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE FLASHBACKS. I just...I just had to. Past experiences mean a lot. So, I put in a bunch of them. I don't think there will be many more, and I am sorry again for how many. Figured they were all important.)**


	6. -Chapter 6: A Truth Revealed-

_**(A.N. Just letting you all know, There cannot be an update on Wednesday, so one; today, Saturday, then back to a regular update schedule the next week! Enjoys the reading! ^-^)**_

_**-Chapter 6: A truth Revealed-**_

**Previously**

_"Riven."_

_"Yasuo. Would you mind removing your blade from my neck?"_

_"Would you rather it through your heart?" He retorted coldly. _

_"Neither."_

_"Enough Riven. Why don't we finish what was to be left for the next match?"_

_"No need to."_

_"What?" He said pushing his blade against her neck with a slightly greater amount of force. _

_"Do what you believe is right be it kill me now, or not. Your choice. However; with either you choose, I do have one thing to say."_

_"Well then, speak before I make up my mind." _

_Riven looked towards his faced, judging for a reaction as she slowly spoke, _

_"What if I was to tell you who the true culprit to the murder of your Grand Elder was? Not to mention...It wasn't me. I was there during his last moments, but I was not the one who dealt the killing blow, nor was there anything I could have done to prevent it."_

**Now**

Yasuo was in shock for a moment, unable to move or reply. Once he recovered he pushed his blade a bit harder against Riven's neck and growled, "What is this?"

Riven moved her head back to deter some of the force from his blade, and it did help, until the back of her head hit the monument she had been sitting with her back to. "I do not lie about this, I didn't do it. Before that day, I couldn't even use wind techniques." She spoke calmly, even though she had a sword pressed against her throat.

"Oh? And what about that day made you learn?" He asked with venom in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes before replying, "I saw you using wind techniques, remembered them, and was able to copy and change them to suit my fighting style. That's how I learned them."

He narrowed his eyes a bit more and grit his teeth. "And what would make me believe that?"

"Because it's the truth."

He remained silent, and didn't move his blade from her throat, he was obviously conflicted about something.

"I thought you said you had made up your mind in whether to kill me or not." Riven said after a moment, noticing his conflicted expression.

"Explain yourself." He said sternly after a moment of thought, and she did. She told him of everything that happened that day. About how the dragon like creature that had killed the Grand Elder, and had almost killed her. She didn't kill him, but she left nothing out of the story she told.

"So in the moment of distraction that you caused, he was killed in cold blood by a dragon?" He asked skeptically, the entire time she had been speaking he hadn't moved his blade from her neck.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked her pushing his sword against her throat a bit more, a tiny pinpoint of red appearing from the pressure.

"If you find it that difficult to believe, have a summoner search my memories and show this one to you. I have nothing to hide about this anymore." She closed her eyes solemnly waiting for whatever he would do either kill her, or believe her.

It was some time before either of them moved, but Riven felt the pressure of his blade slowly lessen, meaning that he was either preparing to run her through, or he believed her. She waited for a minute after she felt the pressure disappear before opening her eyes to see what he was going to do, but he was gone. I his place, was a paper. '_Ionians and their damn notes.._' She thought as she picked up the paper and read what was written on it.

_"Fine. When you return to the Institute, a summoner __**will**_ _search your memories. If you lied,__**I will kill you on the spot.**__"_

"He neglected to say how he would react if it was the truth." She said talking to herself as she began to pack what little of her belongings she had taken out of her travel pack, putting her sword down inside of the pack once she had enough room too. Little did she know, Yasuo was still there, but on the other side of the monument.

_**(A.N: occasional point of view shifts, they will be indicated.)**_

**Yasuo p.o.v**

He was shell shocked from the information that Riven had told him. When she had first finished telling her story, his first thought was that she was trying to save her own life with a lie. The second; what if she was telling the truth, and he had been hunting down the wrong person the entire time? He had to know. So, he pressed her for information, which was much easier than he had first anticipated it would have been. She gave up any information he asked, she even offered to have a summoner show him one of her _memories_. Memories were often something all champions held dear, and didn't even want the summoners to see, but she didn't care. He slowly removed his sword from her throat, and jotted down a quick note afterwards, he moved behind the monument to where he was now. What she said about him not writing what he would do if it was really truth, was right. He didn't even know how he would react. He had hunted and threatened her for so long, that a simple, '_Hey, sorry, turns out you weren't the one who ruined my life._' just wouldn't cut it. He needed to figure out what the hell he could do.

**I guess ¿Riven? point of view**

As soon as she had packed all of her belongings, she shouldered her travel pack and walked away from the monument. She had found some sort of closure, but not what she had been looking for. So, she would go somewhere she vowed that she would never return to; the swordsmanship temple. It was more, she wouldn't go back because they would kill her, but with a travel cloak on, she doubted they would really question.

She traveled in silence, but she never did notice that someone was tailing her still. This person knew how to stay quiet and sneak. She wouldn't get away a second time.

On her arrival to the temple it was just starting to get dark, and they were about to shut the gates as she reached the top of the steps. The men who were shutting the gates stopped and called. "Stop! Who goes there?"

"Just a traveler, looking for closure." She replied, hiding the slight Noxian accent that she still had.

Another came through the gates, an Elderly Woman, who walked to right in front of Riven. The woman's was getting up there in age, and it was seen as she almost walked straight into Riven, and almost fell a few times. "Would you require a place to stay while you find your so called '_closure_'? The Elderly Woman asked, and she seemed to not quite care when the men who had been closing the door called to her.

Riven bowed her head as she spoke, "Thank you for your offer, yes please." She added in a quieter tone after, "This is actually where I needed to go to find that peace."

The Older Woman smiled, "Well then, I hope you find it within these walls." And with that the Woman turned, took a step..and was caught by Riven before she fell to the ground.

"Here let me help.." Riven said as she helped the woman walk back to the doors, where the woman waved off the guards as they entered. The doors shut behind them with a quiet click of the latches.

"What would your name happen to be by the way?" The Elderly Woman asked as she directed Riven towards where to go.

'_Crap_.' Was all Riven thought as she scrambled for something to say, but she finally thought of something. "Unless it displeases you, I would prefer my name to not be known, I need to find peace in Ionia, not have old enemies know I am here."

"Point well taken and understood. But while you are here we must call you something..Wind. If you will not say your name, which I am fine with, I will call you Wind." The old woman said with a glint in her eyes as they arrived at where the woman said Riven would be staying.

Riven smiled at the name, though the smile never reached her eyes. "You don't know how fitting that name actually is." Riven said knowingly to the woman as another came to help her walk away.

"Oh, but I do know. I do." The woman said as she turned a corner and was out of Riven's sight.

Riven entered the room she had been given, and slid the door shut behind her without looking like she was rushing.


	7. Chapter 7 Issues

_**(AN. There may be an issue updating; the file that held all of the chapters was corrupted. I may need to re-write a lot of the story. Just a warning and an apology, I will update as soon as I can fix it. :/ **_


	8. -Chapter 7 & 8-

_**(Hey! Fixed it! To make up for my mistake, you guys get two chapters instead of one! here go! ^-^)**_

-Chapter 7: The day in the Temple-

She stayed at the temple for the night, once again, not removing her travel cloak, or the hood. The next morning, Riven awoke early to a knocking at the door of the room. She rose, keeping her hood over her face as she slid the door open slightly, "Yes?.. Ayame?" She said, remembering to hide her Noxian accent, and was a little shocked to see the same summoner who had been assigned to escort her.

"Rive-"

"No, don't. They never asked for my name. There was a woman who led me to this room, she said they would call me 'Wind' instead of my name." Riven said, hurriedly explaining the situation and inviting Ayame inside her room to speak away from possible prying ears.

"So you are hiding who you are?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, but I believe she knew who I was." Riven replied, slightly worried about the fact.

"Was she older, couldn't really walk well, but kind?" Ayame inquired.

"Yes, why?"

"She may or may not be my grandmother." Ayame relied hurriedly.

Riven nodded in understanding, "You two do look similar…"

"So why are you on the temple?" Ayame asked, being naturally curious, she couldn't help it.

"Closure."

"Huh, well, the institute sent me to find you, you need to start to head back tomorrow."

"What? It's been a week already?"

"Ya, why?"

"I thought it had only been two days..." Riven said in disbelief, then muttered, "I must have been there longer than I thought..."

"Been where?"

"At a small monument in Wahei valley. I thought I had been in front of the monument for two days, but apparently it was five..."

"You stayed at the monument for five days?! And only remember two of them?" Ayame said in disbelief.

"Apparently."

Both of the women fell silent, neither really knowing where to go with the conversation. The awkward silence only lasted for a moment, but it was silent nonetheless.

"What are you going to do on your last day in Ionia?" Ayame asked, catching Riven off guard with her question.

Riven remained silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer. Finally speaking, she spoke in a serious businesslike tone. "In all honesty, I wanted to speak to the current Elder of the temple."

Ayame wore a shocked expression, "Ri-" She caught herself, and then continued, "With your, well, with your past, having a discussion with the Elder may not be a very good idea for you."

"I'm well aware of that Ayame, but there is something I need to discuss with them." Riven said, still in a serious tone.

"I can see what can be arranged. But I make no promises. I will be back soon with an answer." Ayame said as she began to leave the room, Riven doing the same.

"I will be in the courtyard if you need to find me." Riven said as she headed to the courtyard of the temple, leaving Ayame to do what she said she would. She walked down the halls of the temple, keeping her hood up as she went towards the courtyard. Upon reaching it, she looked around. It was so different from how she remembered, there was so much life, from the grass to the flowers and trees, it was so much more alive than it had been the last time she was there. She was glad for that fact. She headed towards a small pond in one corner of the courtyard, staying out of the way of the temple goers, sitting at the edge of the small pond the same way as she had sat in front of the monument; eyes closed, with her legs crossed underneath her, and her hands on her knees. She then blocked the others in the courtyard from her mind. She stayed that way for several long minutes, then opened her eyes and turned to look into the middle of the courtyard, where there was a sparring session going on between two of the acolytes of the temple, that she began to observe from where she was.

The two stood around ten feet away from each other hold practice wooden swords, Bokken*, and by their stances, it appeared that they were of the same skill set and experience. The first to move shuffled his right foot forwards slightly, before moving in quickly for a diagonal slash from his upper right to lower left. Swordsman two sidestepped the slash to the right, and went to counter quickly with a stab to the ribs, in which swordsman one spun away from, and as he spun he shifted his handling of his bokken for a hilt strike to the shoulder as he ended the spin, the hilt strike landing, but on the shoulder that swordsman two was not using as much. The spar continued much the same, neither gaining an advantage, until one of the two did something Riven didn't expect to see. Swordsman one changed his stance ever so slightly, and dropped his guard completely. Upon seeing the opening swordsman two dashed in to end the spar with a well timed strike. Once swordsman two was in close enough, swordsman one closed his eyes, and jumped over swordsman two, opening his eyes as he was in the air, placing the tip of his bokken on the back of swordsman two's neck, and two words could be heard, "Spar end." with that, it was made obvious that one was teaching or tutoring the other. A sudden speaking next to Riven startled her.

"Good match 'ey?" The speaker was Ayame, and she had been standing there for about half of the match.

"They are very skilled." Riven said simply.

"That they are. Anyway, I was able to convince them to let you speak with the Elder, but they said that both me and the woman who escorted you in yesterday have to be in attendance as the two of you speak."

Riven shrugged, "I'm fine with that, but I say ahead of time, the topic may be...strange."

"Strange how?" Ayame asked with an expression mixed with curiousness and suspicion as Riven stood began to follow Ayame to where they would speak.

"Past events, and questions about them." Riven stated simply.

Ayame remained quiet, now with a concerned expression on her face as she led Riven into the room in which she would speak with the Elder. Upon entering the room, Ayame bowed her head in respect to the Elder, Riven doing the same a few moments later as the Elder spoke.

"Well...It is to my understanding that you wished to discuss something with me?"

(A.N. This is fun to write! Now, about Ayame, I'm not really sure whats up with her, but she will be throughout the story, and was originally just going to be a filler character to lengthen a chapter. But now she is like her own character! Anyway… how are you all liking the story? Drop a comment on what you like, what you don't, what's good, what was absolutely awful, that kind of stuff. Have fun reading!)

_**-Chapter 8: Discussions of the Past-**_

"I heard a visitor of the temple wanted to speak to me..?" The new Grand Elder said, in a surprisingly youthful woman's voice.

Riven raised her head, with her hood still on, "That would be me, yes."

"I will discuss with you, however, I am going to ask that you remove your hood. I respect your privacy, and will not pry, but to have a summoner speak for you to request to speak with me, I would like to know who I am talking to." The Elder said in a nonchalant tone.

Riven hesitated before both moving, and speaking. "As you wish.." She said as she brought her hands up to the sides of her hood, and pulled the hood off. She looked towards the ground after moving, and stayed still, waiting for a reaction.

The Grand Elder stiffened as she saw Riven's pale white hair, her eyes narrowing slightly as Riven stayed motionless looking towards the ground. After a short moment, the Elder relaxed and spoke, "You kept your hood up while you were here to hide your nationality." The Elder simply stated. It wasn't a question. "What did you wish to speak about? I believe Regina," she motioned towards the elderly woman who had escorted Riven into the temple, "said she was calling you, 'Wind?'"

Riven looked up from the ground, "Yes she was calling me Wind. As for a topic of discussion; the past. I was wondering if I could ask you about something that happened years ago."

"During the Ionian Noxian conflict?" The Elder asked, the shadows of painful memories able to be seen in her eyes.

"Yes. I understand it is a difficult time period to discuss, especially with a" Riven stopped for a moment, and seemed to loathe the next word she said "Noxian, so I understand if you do not want to answer."

The Elder looked at Riven strangely as she spoke, not expecting her to speak with such loathing towards Noxus, the nation that prides itself on how obedient the citizens were. "It means not who is asking the questions, or where they come from."

Riven nodded before speaking, "If I just may say, these questions may be, well for lack of a better term, strange."

The Elder nodded and motioned for Riven to continue and to ask the first question, and Riven did, peppering questions.

"What happened when a Noxian force attacked the temple here?"

"During the attack, we sent our best swordsman to guard the previous Grand Elder, however, he killed him instead of guarding."

"What was the swordsman name, and how did you know they were the one that did it?"

"His name is Yasuo, and we know it was him, because other than the Grand Elder himself, no others knew the technique that was used to kill him."

"What happened in the aftermath of that?"

"Many of the acolytes of the temple went after him to bring him back, but not one returned. Even his Brother, Yone, did not come back. After looking into it, we discovered that any of those that faced him, died fighting him. He wasn't the best here for no reason."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"In the League. When we heard he was there, we pulled all those that were still looking for him back. If he made it into the League, they can't fight him with any hope of winning, unfortunately."

"What made you all so certain that it was Yasuo?"

"Like I said, he was the only one that could of killed the previous Grand Elder. He was the only in the Temple other than the Elder that knew wind techniques."

"And outside the temple? Could any outside the temple know these techniques?"

The Grand Elder remain silent, thinking for a moment before she answered. "The only other then Yasuo and the previous Grand Elder, was the Elder's teacher, but he passed before any threat of conflict between Ionia and Noxus appeared."

Riven remained silent, deep in thought.

"Any other questions?"

"Just one. What did the teacher of the previous Elder look like?"

The Elder looked confused about her question, but she didn't ask about it. "He was an elemental wind dragon." She stated simply.

Riven's eyes widened and she looked down. 'A dragon?' She questioned what she thought she had heard, and her reaction was obvious to all others in the room, and everyone else in the room looked towards her to see what was wrong, however, they all stayed quiet, except for the Grand Elder.

"Now, you said that was your last questions, so I now have two of my own. One, why did you want to know all this? Two, who are you, really?"

Riven looked towards the Grand Elder, recovering quickly from her previous bout of shock. "I simply wanted to know to try and solve a question that has been rolling in my head for a while. For your second question; my real name is Riven." Riven hesitated as she spoke her name, unsure if how the Elder would react.

The Elder, surprisingly had expected an answer like the one she had given, but did not know that she was Riven. "So you are the one he blames for the death of the Grand Elder? Can you really use wind techniques?"

"Yes, I am the one he blames, and I can use wind techniques, but I only learned them after seeing them done by another. The other being Yasuo."

The Elder's expression hardened, "You were here when the attack happened. Did you?"

Riven shook her head slightly, "No. I was sent to, but I didn't." They were talking about the murder. Riven quieted for a moment, letting all of the information that was shared sink in. The Elder picked up on the conversation after a long moment of silence.

"I was told that you said you came here for closure. I hope that you find it, Riven." The Elder said as she bowed her head slightly to Riven, signaling the end of their talk of the past. "And if you are to walk around the temple, lower your hood. This may have been a target of an Noxian attack, but one can see the regret in your expression." The Grand Elder said in a gentler tone.

Riven bowed her head slightly in thanks, "I will. Thank you." She rose and with a signal from the Grand Elder began to leave the room with Ayame and the Elderly women who she believes was named Regina. However, before exiting completely, she turned towards the Grand Elder once more, and subconsciously rose a hand to her throat as she spoke. "Grand Elder, it may not have been Yasuo who committed the murder." Riven then turned and left the room, but not before seeing the Grand Elder's shocked expression. However, as Riven left the temple, what she did not see was the blue-green mist that followed her out of the temple.


	9. -Chapter 9: Memories-

-Chapter 9: Memories-

Ayame ran out of the temple quickly after Riven, finding her minutes later. "So that's what you meant when you said they would be strange question."

Riven smiled, "Yes, that's what I meant. Ayame. I'm not one to ask favors, but I have two to ask of you. I will ask the second later, but the first; Is there any way for you to teleport me back to the Institute quickly? I have something I need to discuss with the head summoner."

"Actually, I can help with that. I was just supposed to give you the message that you had to return soon, but teleporting you back a day early shouldn't be too hard, as long as there is energy for me to draw from." Ayame said nonchalantly. She was curious about what the second favor would be, but she wouldn't pry.

"How much energy do you need?"

"Not to much, but may I draw it from you? It will only make you feel slightly fatigued, but other than that, nothing will happen."

"You can draw energy from me that's fine, just warn me when we are about to start moving."

"Will do." Ayame said as she started to channel the teleportation spell on the both of them, drawing from Riven's energy to make it possible. "Moving now!" Ayame said as she finished channeling, and the pull and shift of the space and time around them could be felt. It's an unsettling feeling to be deconstructed in one place and reconstructed in another. As they disappeared, a quiet growl could be heard, but both thought they had imagined the sound, so neither mentioned it.

They air shimmered in front of the Institute, and moments later, surprisingly not to the shock of those around, Riven and Ayame stepped out of the inter-dimensional rift, that had lovingly been nicknamed 'Teleport'. It was really just them opening up a portal and stepping through it. On the rift they drew the energy for it from the Nexuses, and the portals are unstable, key on the 'cooldown'. Riven shook her head as she stepped out of the portal; she never did well with teleports, but any symptoms felt on the rift were stopped, off the rift they were felt full force. "Thank you Ayame, now, I need to go speak with the head summoner."

"May I join?" Ayame asked excitedly.

Riven cocked an eyebrow, "If I may ask, why?"

"Interesting thing seem to happen very often around you."

Riven stayed quiet for a moment, answering after a brief pause, "I don't see why you can't." Continuing with a thought, 'Might make it easier...'

"Yes!" Ayame said as she raised a fist in a mini celebratory motion.

Riven smiled a bit, "Then let's go." And she started to head towards the head summoners office, with Ayame trailing behind. Some strange looks were thrown in their general direction, but either neither of them noticed, or they ignored then. A a few minutes and a short walk later, they were standing in front of the Head Summoners office and Riven spoke after glancing towards Ayama and saw she was about to burst from questions she wanted to ask. "Yes, you'll figure out why I was headed here momentarily."

Ayame was about to reply when the door latch clicked and partially opened, probably because the door never did latch right, but they heard a conversation, so they waited and listened curiously. To Riven's surprise, Varus was in the room, and they caught the last of what he was saying, well, reporting to the head summoner.

"-on your mission?"

"First few days were fine, threatened once, but kept watch." Varus said dully, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Threatened how?" The Head Summoner asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Shot once, left a message."

"You shot at her?!" The Head Summoner exclaimed, now in a very worried tone, and Riven got a strange look from Ayame at that.

"She could have moved and did, and if she didn't I would have redirected it." Riven bristled as she heard this, she knew they were talking about her, but she didn't need nor ask for Varus's kindness; she thought she still didn't deserve it. Not to mention the fact- why was Varus discussing this with the head Summoner like it was a mission.

The Head Summoner sighed then continued, "Did anything else of note happen that should be known?"

"Yasuo appeared on her last day in Wahei valley. I could not hear what had been said, but it he seemed distraught and they made a deal of some sorts." Varus said in a rather annoyed tone, making it obvious that he did not like the little mission he had been sent on.

"No one was hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, thank you Varus. I know that was something that should have been asked of another, but you were the only one I could ask, and trust with this. Thank you, you may leave now." As she spoke, Varus turned to leave, and Riven reached to knock on the door to make it appear as if they had just gotten there, realistically they had only been there for less than a minute, but still. As she knocked Varus opened the door and stepped out of the room, looking towards Riven with an strange expression, a strange mixture of anger, annoyance...and something else that she couldn't quite name, but it only lasted for a moment and his expression turned passive and he looked away towards wherever he was going and kept walking never slowing or hesitating.

After waiting at the door for a moment, both Ayame and Riven entered the Head Summoner's office, the Summoner's expression turning from one of worry too relieved as she saw Riven. "So... you returned from Ionia early! Any reason you are here?"

"Yes. I have a small request."

"Which is?" The Head Summoner said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I had a run-in with a certain person while I was in Ionia. It was-"

"Yasuo." The Summoner interrupted. "Why is this being brought up, exactly?"

"He still believes that I murdered the Grand Elder he was accused of killing."

"You say accused, you think he didn't kill him."

"I know he didn't." Riven said sternly, much to the surprise to both Ayame who was just listening to what the two of them were saying, and the Head Summoner.

"What would be your proof?" The Head Summoner asked after a long moment of silence.

"I have the memory of what happened. I was there when the Grand Elder was murdered. When I had a run in with Yasuo he held his sword at my throat as he spoke, thinking I was the murderer. His reaction was a strange one, and he wanted me to prove I didn't do it. I told him he could go through my memories with a summoner to see if I spoke the truth."

"Yasuo was so set on his goals before, what made him change his mind?"

"It was the rumors of another wind yielding champion. The main reason he believed it was me was because of the fact that I was the only other that he knew of that could use wind techniques."

"The rumors got out again? We can't seem to ever keep the new champions under wraps..." The Head Summoner murmured after a moment, then continued in a louder tone "Alright. You said something about your memories? You want a Summoner to go through your memories to find this, show it, and prove your innocence in this matter." The Head Summoner said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly."

"Any Summoner in particular?" The Head Summoner said as she glanced towards Ayame.

Riven turned towards Ayame and asked "Would you like to?"

"Uhh..Sure! Why not. So that's why you invited me to come here with you?" Ayame said after hesitating, and she appeared to be in shock for a moment at the question that was presented to her.

"So you're having Ayame go through your memories, and you made a deal to show this memory to Yasuo." The Head Summoner said before Riven got the chance to speak.

"Seeing as she agreed, yes." Riven said simply.

"Then shall we prepare for the memory sharing? Are you ready Ayame, Riven?" The Head Summoner asked.

"Yeppers!" Ayame said, bouncing with excitement for some reason.

"Ready."

"We will meet when the preparations are complete. I will discuss the details with Yasuo and Ayame. Riven, rest and prepare your mind." The Head Summoner said before waving her hand and dismissing them from her office to prepare.


	10. -Chapter 10: Memories hold the Truth

-Chapter 10: Memories hold the Truth, will it be believed?-

It was a week later when the memory sharing process was ready. It only really took that long so that Ayame would have the chance to become more familiar with how Riven's mind worked, and how to get to the memory quickly. Once they were ready, Riven was waiting in training room 59, which was saved specifically for memory sharing. Ayame arrived a few minutes later, excited about what was going to happen. Riven was sitting and doing a something like a meditation that Sona had shown to her, it was to make telepathic communications easier for both parties. They both waited for about thirty minutes for the Head Summoner and Yasuo to arrive, both entering at the same time. The Head Summoner never allowed any memory sharing without her in presence. Safety issues apparently. When they entered the room Riven was still doing the meditation Sona had taught her, and she didn't open her eyes until she heard the door click shut behind them. She opened her eyes and looked around, the Head Summoner was drawing old magik circles on the ground with the help of Ayame, and Yasuo was standing by the door with his sword by his side, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, and he was watching the Head Summoner and Ayame setting up the magic circles as well. His gaze turned to her a moment later, and his expression changed from neutral, to untrusting in the blink of an eye. They locked gazes, neither blinking for at least half a minute until the Head Summoner called the attention of the two of them.

"The circle is ready. Yasuo, you will be sitting here." She said as she gestured to a circle across from two more and directly next to her. "Riven, you will sit in the circle directly across from Yasuo, and Ayame will be to your left. You will be facing her." She said a she gestured to Ayame who was already seated. "I will watch and direct from here." She said as she sat in the final fourth circle. Moments later both Riven and Yasuo were seated, while Ayame began chanting in a strange ancient language, and the energy could be felt flowing through the air with each word.

"Riven, close your eyes now, Yasuo keep yours open and watch the spot where the circles meet." The Head Summoner said, directing what they are to do. Both followed the directions, and Ayame continued to chant. A moment later, the room darkened.

"What's going on-" Yasuo started to say and look around before being interrupted.

"Hush. Keep watching the spot on the floor. You'll see the memory there in a moment." The Head Summoner said quietly and pointed to the spot on the floor.

A moment later an image appeared just off the ground and was tilted towards Yasuo and the Head Summoner it was blurred for a moment, but it cleared. It was of people marching, but sped up, from Riven's point of view. It was like watching a movie in fast forwards, but with sounds coming from seemingly nowhere.

Watching and listening, the sounds of battle were heard, slowing down to a regular speed as a gate was seen and crossed. Yasuo knew that gate. It was the one to the temple. After crossing the threshold, the speed increased again, until a figure was seen exiting a temple, and it slowed to normal.

The figure jumped from the temple door, and shouted in ancient Ionian. The figure looked terrifying to the soldiers, and it took Yasuo a moment to realize, it was him. A voice was heard shouting then, then source unknown to those watching.

"Commander, go now! That's the guard! The way should be clear!"

With that, what was being seen changed. It showed a large Green Sword being drawn, and held in the right hand. The temple door opened and the viewer ran up flights of stairs, opening a door at the top and a battle was taking place between the Grand Elder, and a blue green wisp. The growl of words was heard as the Elder was cut down. The wisp turning into a dragon, gusts of wind, and almost being choked to death, only to be a saved by a group of people she didn't even know.

"What is this?" Yasuo said as the memory faded out, and Riven opened her eyes, disoriented and holding her head, the circle broken and disappearing as Ayame stopped chanting.

"Riven..?" Ayame asked as she looked towards Riven with concern when she saw her holding her head in her hands.

"So that was her proof that you were innocent of the murder of him.." The Head Summoner said, slightly in shock of what they had seen. She had expected something, but not that.

"Her proof that I was innocent?" Yasuo said quietly, more to himself than anyone else within the room.

Riven shook her head and removed it from her hands, "Fine," was all she said to Ayame before turning to Yasuo to speak. "Now you know who really killed him, or what they look like at least. You can also prove to the others from Ionia that you are innocent in this." Riven said in a tired voice.

Yasuo understood what she was saying and why, but he was fuming. "If you knew this the entire time, why didn't you-" he started to say before being interrupted by Riven.

"No. I didn't know the entire time. It was only very recently that I was able to...you could say unlock the memories, I blocked the majority of them when I left Noxus. Some things you just want to forget." Riven said in a solemn tone with a slightly depressed expression on her face.

"Do you know who it was?" The Head Summoner asked after a brief silence.

All she got in reply was a shake of Riven's head, but she spoke a moment later. "I went to the temple that this all happened at. I spoke to the current Grand Elder, and I asked if any others were ever known to use elemental wind magik, and she said the only other that was known to do that was the previous Grand Elder's master, the one who taught him. When I pressed for more information, she told me he was an elemental wind dragon. I later asked Shyvana about it. She is half dragon, and she had only ever heard of one Elemental Wind Dragon. She described him. It matched the dragon I saw exactly. I'm pretty sure it was him."

"Did you get a name?" Yasuo asked, now seemingly very interested.

Riven's expression got deadly serious as she answered, but she was looking towards the ground. "She said his name was Ao Shin."

After Riven spoke, Yasuo stood to leave the room with an expression of incredible anger and betrayal. Both Riven and Ayame turned to face him, the Head Summoner had already been watching. He rose and quickly left the room silently with a new kind of determination on his face beneath the other emotions.

"Apparently that means he believed me." Riven said as Yasuo left the room. She then turned to the Head Summoner to speak, "What is the name of the newest champion joining the League? The Dragon in the rumors?"

"...Ao Shin..." The Head Summoner replied with a deadpan expression.

"...dammit." Was all Riven could say.


	11. -Chapter 11: Time May Pass, but Anger

-Chapter 11: Time May Pass, But Anger Never Fades-

(AN: This entire chapter will be from Yasuo's point of view. Other than that, hows the story going so far? Any way, enjoy the chapter!)

Yasuo P.O.V.

Though as unusual as it may seem, Yasuo was never one to actively seek out violence, he just wanted to find his innocence and the Grand Elder's killer to bring them to justice. But after discovering the true culprit of the assassination, he was extremely angered. Enough so to be seeing red. He felt not only anger, but betrayed, and even the part of the fool. He had been played for years, hunting down the wrong culprit for years while the true culprit had been there all along, and just needed to be found. He needed to blow off steam somehow that didn't involve starting his hunt over. 'Lucky' for him he was called by a summoner.

"Yasuo, is it? Would you be willing to participate in a match?" The summoner asked respectfully through a mental contact, and it turned out this summoner asked this rather often of him.

Yasuo responded with nothing but a stiff nod of agreement with a mumble to accompany it, for he had had no choice but to accept he had already decline far too many summoners that day. The message getting across quite clearly through the mental link.

"I will start the summoning process. If it is not with you, your sword will be summoned as well." The summoner said as Yasuo felt the pull of the summoning magic. Much like the cross dimensional walk that teleport was, the champions being summoned were deconstructed atom by atom, then were reconstructed on what ever baffle field the fight would be taking place on. Be it Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, Howling Abyss, or The Crystal Scar. This time, he was being sent to the Summoner's Rift

On arrival to Summoner's Rift, Yasuo's summoner took complete control of him for a moment, making sure it could be done if necessary. After a brief moment the Summoner relinquished control, and a small voice could be heard from Yasuo's head.

'You're Mid Lane, as per usual. You know what to start with.' The Summoner stayed simply as he watched Yasuo from above like all the Summoners did with their own champions.

"Who will the wind cut down today?" Yasuo asked his summoner with a murderous tone in the thought.

'Whoa. Someone's pissed. But seriously, if you are mad, take it out on the rift. Leave no one standing. You are facing Morgana, the Fallen angel. Make sure to watch your footing and avoid the binds.' The summoner replied before falling silent within Yasuo's mind to allow him to focus on *last hitting* the minions in the lane and waiting for the Fallen Angel to arrive.

When she did arrive, it was made obvious where she had been. Her jungler had leashed blue buff for her to use. The moment any minion were within her range, she casted Tormented Soil and killed three of the minions at once. Yasuo, had already killed around twenty-five. They both ignored each other, farming the minions for the bonus gold, each feeling their powers growing as they got 'experience' to 'unlock' other abilities. Yasuo struck first.

He dashed to Morgana, and slashed at her then stepped back again as she used her shield. He then slashed the ground in front of him, creating a wind wall to block the Dark Binding she threw at him. He approached quickly before she could react and used steel tempest once, twice, the their time shooting a tornado out and knowing her into the air, only to following up by blinking to where she was in the air suppressing her there with the winds and hitting her with three slashes before striking her to the ground with a shout of "Hasaki!" ending the fight before she could land a single attack and gaining first blood.

'Good job, Yasuo. You should recall to pick up some items now, you have a ton of gold.' The Summoner said as Yasuo began to recall back to his teams base.

Going to the shop, he asked for an Infinity Edge, along with a pair of boots to go along with the Doran's Blade he already had. He traded the gold for the items, saw he had enough left, an also purchased two wards. This would be the time that junglers would be going for ganks on lane. He didn't want to be caught off guard.

And he wasn't. After placing both wards, granting his team the much needed vision, he realized, his entire team was avoiding him. As was the enemy team. The enemy team surrendered five minutes later.

"What happened?" Yasuo asked his summoner, this had not helped clear his head. At all.

'One of their summoners left, it was Morgana's summoner. Rage quit apparently.' The summoner said in a bored tone, and he snickered as he thought rage quit.

"Well then." As he spoke, he felt the pull of the magic once more, bringing him to the summoning chambers. It was at this point he saw his teammates. They all avoided him. All but one.

"Why was windy man so mad?" Annie, the only one who approached him asked as she hugged Tibbers. She gave others the strangest nicknames.

He looked towards the pint-sized Mage, and responded after a momentous thought. "Just a lot on my mind Annie, no need to worry." He said with a small smile, attempting to convince the child all was well. She didn't do well when others were angry around her. She always wanted to help people for some reason. Or burn. Help or burn.

"Hm..ok!" She said and skipped away, talking to Tibbers as she did. "Let's have a tea party Tibbers!"

Yasuo shook his head a he walked away, the match barley helped him deal with his anger. So, instead of the post-match meeting with his Summoner that normally took place, he went to the one other place that may have calmed the rage he still felt in his heart. The Institute Gardens. If one of his problems couldn't be solved on the Rift, the could normally be solved there. The Gardens were one of the most peaceful places in the Institute, a place that not only reminded him of his home in Ionia, but helped him keep his temper in check as well. He headed towards the Gardens quickly, avoiding most champions on his way.

Did I say Gardens? I meant the League's personnel forest. 'The Gardens' just being a nickname. The Gardens were a strange place, it had plant life varying from the frigid Freljord in the north with tall durable pine trees, Ionia to the East with its red leaved maples, Demacia in the west with its own strange variety of plants, and the enormous jungle woods from the Plague jungles of the south, with mixes of flora from everywhere on Valoran, even some from where Kayle and Morgana where from. They were a common place to find very uncommon things, such as the two Champions that took care of it, Zyra and Maokai, the duo always seeming to be there but almost never seen and when they were, each would be helping the plants grow with magic.

Upon entering the Gardens, Yasuo walked down one of the many paths that wound through it, going down the one that led to the more Ionian based section of the Gardens. The place that reminded him the most of his home when he couldn't go to the real thing. He walked quickly and silently,watching his back as he headed toward one if the place he went within the Gardens. It was a very small clearing, with an old red leaved maple in the center. It was a slightly depressing sight for Yasuo, it reminded him if where he had buried his Brother, however; for some reason the place would bring him a strange kind of peace. It was different this time though. Unlike all the times he had been here before, he didn't feel completely at peace, he simply felt a slightly less amount of rage then before, but he had time. And he would use that time. He would figure out whatever his next step would be before he left the clearing. He promised himself that. He sat at the base of the tree, in an Ionian meditative position, and he began to calm his mind; or at least try to.


	12. -Chapter 12: Gusting Winds-

-Chapter 12: Gusting Winds-

Riven P.O.V

Her discussion with the Head Summoner was short, and she exited the room soon after. They now just a small, scratch that, HUGE problem. With an old enemy rearing its head, both Riven and Yasuo both had to watch their backs, it seemed as if Ao Shin was hunting those who used wind techniques. He had killed the Grand Elder, tried to kill Riven, and he would probably try to finish the job, then move onto Yasuo. They needed to all watch their backs, and they would.

Riven left the training room, her mind full of new issues she had to deal with, including the return of Ao Shin. She travel throughout the halls of the Institute, not noticing her location that her traveling was taking her; it was to the observation decks of the fields of justice. She stood there watching the matches without really watching, just looking somewhere to distract herself from those around her for now at least.

She watched match after match, never being called by a Summoner for any of them, she was designated to not be summoned for the day because of the memory sharing. Finally turning away from the current match, which was a very unusual three-way fight round between Ashe, Sejuani, and Lissandra; with each of them fighting for more land. Interesting, but not enough so to keep Riven there any longer. As she turned away from the match, she scanned the crowd around her, looking for anyone out of the ordinary. She was watching her back. She'd had enough assassins sent after her after she left the Noxian military and she had a feeling of déjà vu, like it was happening again.

She saw a person who stood out in the crowd, and he was...strange to say the least. He didn't seem to fit in with either the politicians or champions watching the matches. He was a young adult, tall with pale skin, piercing eyes on a strangely feminine face, with waist length electric blue hair tied back out of his face. Definitely didn't see that every day. Not to mention the fact that he was wearing what appeared to be an old Ionian battle kimono of some sorts. And he wasn't watching the matches, he had been watching her.

She ignored the stranger, trying to put him out of her mind as she left the battle viewing station, but he was persistent, and had followed her. After walking for a few minutes, and him not leaving, she turned to confront him.

"And you would be following me why?" She asked with slight annoyance clear in her voice.

"Perceptive. But not as much as you need to be." The stranger said with an out-of-place smirk, which only served to slightly confuse Riven.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And you still never answered me. Why were you following me?" Riven was obviously not in the mood to be dealing with this, her temper was starting to get the better of her, and she normally had quite the long fuse.

"Not as much as you have to be." The stranger repeated with the same now rather creepy smirk on his face, which only caused Riven unease and she grasped the hilt of her sword. A moment later, the figure disappeared with a breeze rolling through towards Riven as he seemed to melt away.

"What in the hell, was that?"

Riven continued her walk after staying still for at least five minutes, making sure nothing was around her before she started to move again. She didn't think about where she was going, she just listened and tried to see if anyone was following her. Her feet led her into the Institute gardens, probably not the place for her to be when she was still attempting to tell if anyone was around. The wind blew down the small path she was on, the breeze cold enough to make her shiver, but she ignored it. She heard crackling of branches, but all she saw when she looked in the direction she heard it from was a flash of a tawny gold through the trees. She turned to where she was going again, and she saw the same mystery person from before. Alarmed she took a step back and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, or where her sword had been. "You again?" She glanced towards where she normally kept her sword. It wasn't there. When she looked up again, the stranger was holding her sword in his right hand and looking at where the blade had shattered.

The person smirked again and another breeze blew down the path towards Riven from the person, except, this didn't touch the trees, and it was ice-cold. "Not enough." he muttered.

"I'll ask you again, like before, who are you? And give me back my sword." Riven said sternly as she stared down the stranger.

"You mean to say you don't recognize me? Why, I'm hurt. No matter. It will mean nothing when I'm done. Oh and you want your sword back? Here you GO!" As he spoke the last word, the stranger threw her sword at her, faster than Riven was able to react to. The breeze he sent with it only helped it move faster, and she was only just able to move out of the way, her own the sword slicing her shoulder deeply as it whizzed part and dug all the way to the hilt, and half of the hilt in a tree behind Riven.

"You bastard!" Riven yelled as she moved her left hand to hold her right shoulder and grimaced in pain.

The stranger smiled wider. "Oh? Did that hurt? You can deal with worse; I've seen it." Another burst of ice-cold wind whipped towards Riven down the path, swirling around her, and some how moving fast enough to cut her.

"What the hell?" She said as she jumped back and out of where the wind had been swirling around her, avoiding it, but getting light-headed as she moved. Glancing down when she landed, she saw why; the bleeding from the huge gash in her shoulder was much heavier than it should have been. "Who are you?"

"Think kid. Can't believe you didn't figure it out already." The stranger said as he created a small tornado in his hand, and his eyes changed. The pupils changed from circular as was normal, to vertical slits. The tornado in his hand grew larger and larger, and then started spinning faster and faster and faster. "Oh well… might as well finish what I should have years ago." The stranger said with another smirk and threw the tornado at Riven, that she had just dodged. The mini-tornado spun out and kept going, getting smaller and smaller as it did, until it went into a small clearing with a red maple in it. The tornado died out before hitting anything, but it would have drawn attention.

"Finish what you...what?" She muttered as she dodged another tornado that was thrown at her. And another. And another. It wasn't until she was actually hit by one of the tornados that she realized who she was facing. "How the hell are you..what the hell..?" She said loudly enough to be heard.

"Finally figured it out?" The stranger said as he dashed towards her, his form blurring out of shape and into another. The figure that now stood within arms reach of her, and that figure was in the shape of a dragon. "Then I'll finish it. And this should be familiar." He said as he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground faster than she could react to.

"Ao Shin.." Riven growled as she struggled to breathe as her throat was gripped tighter and tighter. Her vision got duller and darker as it got harder for her to breathe.

"About time." The now dragon stated simply as he tightened his grip more. Riven moved her left arm so she was gripping his wrist trying to hold up her weight. Her vision dimmed more and more as she struggled to breathe.

'D-damn..' Riven thought as her vision blacked out. The last thing she remembered was a huge gust of wind and a loud shout accompanied by a roar.

(AN. Lots of chapters in one day. Yeah. I don't know. Just because. Anyway, hope you enjoyed them! More to come. Much more. *Proceeds to smirk evilly*)


	13. -Chapter 13: Enemy of Yesterday-

-Chapter 13: Enemy of Yesterday, Ally of Today-

Riven blacked out. She could breathe again, and gulped in much needed air, but she had no idea on what had and was happening, or who had helped her. She slowly came to the world around her, the first and second things she noticed being the aching pain in her shoulder from the unsettlingly large gash there, and not only the difficulty breathing, but the pain that was going with it. The third thing she notice wasn't much better either, though she was shocked to see it, even in her struggling state of mind.

What she saw was Ao Shin, who she expected to see fighting, but his opponent was the unexpected variable. It was Yasuo; and he appeared to be winning. Easily.

Yasuo P.O.V

His thoughts were slowing, and he was finally calming the anger he had been feeling, but once he had calmed and put aside his anger, he realized that he felt remorse for how he had literally hunted Riven down, and probably made her life living hell. He didn't like Noxians by any means, but he still felt guilt for what he had done He was thinking further on this when he heard a loud yell.

"You bastard!"

He couldn't tell who had yelled, but he had a feeling he knew who it was. It was only a moment later that a miniature tornado spun into the clearing he was in. Now he was definitely going to figure out what the hell was going on. He had by no means expected what he saw though. Riven, dodging tornados that were bing thrown at her by someone that hadn't been seen in the Institute before. What he saw next shocked him to the point he was completely immobile. One moment, there had been a person using wind magic against Riven from a distance, but the next, there was a dragon holding her off the ground and choking her. He couldn't move, nor could he understand quite why a dragon was going after Riven. It was when he saw her start to weaken that he realized he needed to do something. As Riven's hand fell to her side from where it had been placed on he dragon's wrist he acted. He dashed into the clearing, not thinking of what he was doing. Probably not a good idea on his part, but he did it anyways. He slashed at the dragon's outstretched arm, hitting it and making him drop Riven, who crumbled into a heap on the ground, not moving but gasping in breath. So she wasn't dead. That much was good. Why he thought it was good he didn't know, just starting to make up for hunting her down he guessed.

"Ao Shin." Yasuo growled towards the dragon as he raised his sword back into a fighting position.

"These disruptions are getting rather annoying." Ao Shin muttered to himself.

"You did it. Didn't you?" Yasuo asked as he took slow and steady steps towards the dragon in his fighting stance.

"So she did remember. And apparently she said something. Yes. I did. What about it?" Ao Shin replied with a smirk on his face. Or a dragon version of a smirk.

"What about it?!" Yasuo said angrily, pausing a moment before continuing. "You killed your own student and all you have to say is what about-" he began to say until he was interrupted.

"I say what about it because if he was worthy of being my student he would have lived. And you were taught by that failure...let's see if you are ready." Ao Shin said, rushing Yasuo as he finished speaking, sending whirlwinds towards him before slashing a clawed paw (hand?) towards him once within range.

The slash was easily avoided by Yasuo, but he didn't counter. He kept his guard raised, and he began to circle. Yasuo stopped moving, staying completely still for a moment, as did Ao Shin, and a soft breeze drifted through the small clearing.

Almost as if the breeze was a signal, they both rushed towards each other, Yasuo aiming to land a slash, and Ao Shin aiming to land either a slash of his own or for one of the air jets he was sending to hit. Almost within range, Yasuo had to stop short; one of the air jets was about to hit him in the chest. He stopped, an instead of dodging, he slashed the ground in front of him creating a wall made of wind that deflected the air jet _back_ at Ao Shin, who had just enough time to catch the air jet, and not a second later Yasuo continued his assault, getting within range to hit him with his sword. He jabbed forwards, but his target moved to the side, and he only skimmed him. But that skim was just enough to hinder Ap Shin's movements ever so slightly and slow him. Yasuo didn't stop. He slashed and jabbed continuously, landing almost every hit, but never getting enough contact to seriously injure. Which only served to make him strive harder for that.

It was at this point that Riven began to stir, and she looked towards where the two were battling. A moment later she tried to stand, and did, but she was staggering slightly. As this was going on, Yasuo and Ao Shin still continued to fight, though Ao Shin was beginning to act...strange. He laughed each time he was hit, and louder each time. He backed away from Yasuo quickly, and sent a large whirlwind towards him; one he could not deflect or dodge. Upon impact, Yasuo's sword was ripped from his hands and he was thrown backwards from the force, stopping suddenly by hitting one of the trees that had been about fifteen feet behind him, his sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. Yasuo looked towards where Ao Shin had been once he recovered from the impact, only to discover that he wasn't there. He looked to the right, left, and above as well, but Ao Shin had disappeared, not a trace of him left except for the residue of the battle. Him and Riven were he only two people around as an echo ran through the clearing.

"Not...yet...You will both be ended..."

Riven. What Yasuo couldn't understand was how Ao Shin had managed to almost kill her. He pushed himself off the tree he had been thrown against, drew him sword out of the ground and sheathed it, before turning towards the swordswoman in question, who was in he process of shakily pulling her broken blade from where it had been imbedded in a tree.

"How did he manage to..." Yasuo's question was answered before he could even vocalize it, just by Riven turning to face him as he spoke. What he hadn't seen before fighting Ao Shin became visible. The gash in her shoulder that was bleeding heavily. His eyes widened. "You need to head back and get that dealt with. Now."

"No kidding..I was just going to wander around the Institute like this." Riven said with a pained expression on her face, and a hoarse voice. It was obvious that she was in probable extreme pain. She continued to try and pull her sword out of the tree, and it was clear to Yasuo that she was having trouble with it. He walked next to her, and pushed her hand off of where she was gripping the hilt of her sword, he got a strange look from that, and he pulled the blade out of the tree.

"You are going back to get that healed." Yasuo said as he handed her sword back to her.

Riven grimaced as she took her sword back. "Thank you.." She said as she looked towards where the fight had occurred. "Of anyone who would of come, you were the last person I expected."

"Same. This can be discussed further later, but you need to get the that stopped before you bleed out." Yasuo sad as he gestured towards her shoulder.

"It will be." Riven said as she started to walk/stumble as quickly as she could down the path to the section of the Institution where she could get looked at. Yasuo wordlessly followed and joined her a moment later.

(A.N. So... ya. Riven, not good in a fight if you catch her off guard. Also, not very nice when she's hurt. Yasuo. He kicks butt. Ao Shin...Insanely hard to write a champion that isn't actually out yet. If he is ever released. ^-^)

(A.N Also, sorry about the update schedule being so messed up! I was away for a while, and I needed time to plan/think. My little updating spree before caught you all up to where I had written, and the chapters are not coming as easily anymore, so the updates will probably be a bit sporadic until I can pin all this down. And while they may take a while to put up, I will NOT be stopping this. Thankies for reading, and have a lovely Morning/Afternoon/Night or whatever it is!)


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery, with a side of

-Chapter 14: Recovery, with a side of Drama-

(A.N. Major writers block for this chapter, was finally able to finish it though!)

Riven slowly awoke, wait...when had she fallen asleep? She was sitting in the Institute hospital, or one if the rooms within it. The seemingly bleached white walls where pretty hard to miss, as was everything else white and sterile within the room. Her shoulder had been bandaged, the bandage tinged red in some splotches, the only color besides white within the room, and all she could hear besides silence was the quite music playing outside of the room. A moment later, the music got louder and the source of the music entered the room, smiling when she saw Riven was awake. The Maven of the Strings floated over, playing a questioning tune on her Ethwal that she was almost never seen without. The question was clear. 'How do you feel?'

Riven took a moment to respond. "Confused. What happened?" '_And my shoulder hurts like hell._' She thought afterwards, but she wouldn't admit that she was in pain. She had too much pride for that.

Sona played a few more notes; her healing melody. She then played a different set of notes, trying to explain how he had gotten there, but the message wasn't getting across very well. So she did the next best thing; she took out a pen and paper and began to write. After about a minute of writing, she handed the note to Riven.

_'You got to the Institute Hospital after losing a lot of blood and almost complete asphyxiation, and you lost consciousness after arriving. Yasuo entered immediately after you so we thought he had done it, but we were focused on your medical attention, so he was waiting to speak with someone. Akali was on shift during that time, so while Soraka and I worked on healing you, Akali spoke with Yasuo and he explained what had happened. He gave Akali your sword, which you had dropped apparently, and then left without another word. You have been here for about 26 hours._' Riven read, all the while Sona was playing her quite music continuously to further heal her.

"Hmm... Thank you Sona." Riven said after a moment of thought.

Sona nodded and smiled in response, then her expression changed like she had remembered something. She played a quick tune almost like she was saying she would be right back, and she left the room quickly, returning about half a minute later with Riven's sword, cleaned spotless, and a small plate of food. She placed the food on the bedside table, and the sword leaning up against it. She played another tune, this one obviously meaning, '_I thought you might want your sword and some food!_'

Riven smiled, (a pretty rare thing) "Thank you Sona." It was then that she noticed her sword had been cleaned. "Do you know who cleaned my sword?" She asked with mild curiosity.

Sona seemed to think for a moment on how to tell her, then she made a strange motion like she was throwing something from her right hand. She then played a certain note on her Ethwal that sounded almost like a meow.

"Nidalee did? I'll need to thank her for that." Riven said with a small nod as if she was making a metal note.

Sona smiled and handed Riven the small plate of food, and then left the room as Riven began eating. Sona hurried along to where Soraka was speaking with Akali an discussing emergency first aid without the use of magic. Sona waited for a break in what they were saying to tap Soraka on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sona?" Soraka asked as she turned to the mute musician.

Sona pointed towards the room Riven was resting in, and she then played a few lively notes on her Ethwal.

"She's awake? Good. Akali, could you?" Soraka said as she turned to the Kinkou member made a motion with her hand.

Akali nodded once to Soraka before heading off, leaving Sona rather confused.

Soraka spoke to clear up the Maven's confusion. "Someone wanted to speak to her when she woke up. Akali is going to get them, she offered too."

Akali's Thoughts

I don't know why he helped. They were sworn enemies. I also don't know why he stayed to talk, or if he lied. But somethings...different. He changed, but...

Akali P.O.V

Akali walked through the halls quickly, but without rush. She knew where he would be, and she didn't know why, but he wanted to speak with Riven when she had woken. She walked to one of the doors within the support ward, and she knocked three times quietly.

'knock...knock...knock '

A shuffling was heard within the room, and then the Enlightened of Ionia, Karma, opened the door. She opened the door completely, and issued Akali into the room. Within the single entryway of the room, sat a table, with three cushions around it, a pot of tea, and two filled cups on the table, with a third empty one. One of the cushions, had obviously previously been used by Karma. The other was occupied.

"Akali, enter, sit." Karma said as she stepped to the side while motioning for Akali to enter. And so she did. Karma closed the door and sat back down as well.

"Sorry for the interruption, what were you saying before, Yasuo?"

'Why is she so trusting of him?' Was all Akali could think.

"You were questioning me." He stated and looked to Akali with slight interest.

"Ah, yes. Why were you with Riven when she was brought to the infirmary? And, whu did you help her? You two were known for your supposed hatred of each each other." Karma asked, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them.

"As I said before; I was resting within the gardens collecting my thoughts, and I heard the sounds of a fight. I went to investigate, and Riven was in a fight with what I thought was a strange mage, but it was an elemental dragon. He had almost killed her, so I stepped in." He explained waving his hands in the air.

"But...why..?" Akali asked as Karma poured her a cup of tea.

"Good question. I don't know why."

"You don't know? How can you not know why?" Akali asked, furthering his questioning, now curious.

He sighed. "Would you be satisfied with the answer that it was all just a whim?"

"A whim? You expect me to believe that, Yasuo?" Akali asked. "What changed? Don't say nothing, something is different."

"Would, 'my hair has changed', suffice as an answer?" Wow, he was being a smartass today.

"Don't kid around! A woman who's life you were after for so long, and then you save her? Something is different. What. Changed." Akali said, now rather annoyed but able to keep the look of her face neutral, and the sounds of annoyance out of her voice, but urgent.

"Akali, we know something has changed, but don't pry. If he doesn't wish to discuss it, then we won't." Karma said as she took a sip of her tea, looking back and forth between the two of them. While Yasuo was looking away, she gave Akali a look that obviously meant to stop, and that she would explain later. "Now, Akali, what brought you here today? I know it wasn't for tea and a pleasant chat." Karma asked as her gaze rested on Akali.

"I was informed by Soraka to tell Yasuo that Riven had woken up. He had requested to be told of when she did." Akali said with a growl and gritted teeth, speaking as if the man she was speaking of wasn't sitting right next to her.

"Ah. Yasuo, you may leave now if you wish-" As she spoke, he rose, bowed his head slightly to Karma in thanks, and left. Karma continued now that he was out of earshot. "Not many of us from Ionia have been told but... it wasn't Yasuo who killed the Grand Elder. It was someone much worse. Irrefutable proof of his innocence came up, in the memory of a Noxian." Karma explained to Akali, watching the look of shock cross her face.

"How...who...I need to tell the Kinkou. We still have scouts watching him waiting for a chance to-" Akali began to rise, but she paused, and sat back down, her expression one that was business-like and serious. "Who was proven to be the killer..?"

Karma sighed and hung her head, an expression of sadness across her face. "Tell the rest of the Kinkou, it was the Master's Master."

(A.N. I just don't know... With Akali's character, I think of her as serious with her work, but also young and impulsive, key in on how quick she was to anger at Yasuo's behavior. Yasuo... idk, thought I would make him act like a smartass.)


	15. -Chapter 15: The Battle Lines-

-Chapter 15: The Battle Lines-

(AN. To clear any confusion, it was nighttime when Riven woke up last chapter.)

At night, the institute gardens where a dark place where not many tended to venture. However, three figured in heavy black fabrics cloaks where meeting in one of the many small clearings. With the tallest of the three, one could tell they were male from the shape. The second, was female, again able to be told from the shape. The third however, was either a young child, or a yordle. The three began talking in hushed whispers.

"Call the trackers off, it wasn't him." The female figure spoke with urgency.

"Your proof?" The first said emotionlessly.

"A memory. According to Karma, who discussed this with all involved." The second responded.

"Memories can be changed and altered though." The third interrupted.

"Not this one." The second said sternly.

"We will call the trackers back, but an eye will be kept on him constantly. He will not get away from this." The first said with a wave of his hand, and the three disappeared.

* * *

As the three were discussing, Yasuo was going back to the institute medical wing. He had some specific questions he needed to ask of a certain champion within it. He moved quickly, with the wind literally at his heels. Arriving at his destination, he slowed to a stop, and knocked on the door of Riven's room. It was opened a moment later by Soraka. Riven was still laid up in bed, obviously trying to convince both Soraka and Sona, who was next to her, that she was fine.

"Yasuo, Akali sent the message?" Soraka said as she moved out of the entryway and allowed him in.

"Sona, I said I could mo... Yasuo." Riven said as he entered, now suspicious. She still didn't know herself why he had helped. He didn't know why either.

"Riven." He said with a small tilt of his head. "I wanted to ask you a few things." He said, watching his tone and staying near the door.

"They are?" Riven asked, standing, against what Soraka and Sona were urging.

"Did you do anything to provoke Ao Shin into attacking you?" Was the first thing Yasuo asked.

"Not that I know of. I was walking trough the institute and-" Riven was interrupted by a blue summoning circle around herself. "Really? Now?" She said with annoyance.

"They cannot summon us at worse times." Yasuo said with the matching annoyance at the blue circle surrounding him as well. "I thought they were supposed to ask us permission before summoning us..." He said as both him and Riven dissipated into a circle of blue light, to reappear in on Summoner's Rift a moment later. Looking around at the team, the team comp was confusing to say the least. It was Himself, Riven, Caitlyn, Karma, and Akali. Caitlyn and Karma were already heading towards bottom lane, and Akali towards mid, Akali completely ignoring Yasuo. Riven didn't even have smite, so she couldn't jungle.

Riven, who happened to be in her redeemed skin, bought her top lane items and looked to Yasuo. "My Summoner said duo top." She then headed towards the top lane.

'_Summoner?_' Yasuo thought to his Summoner.

'_She's right, duo top._' The Summoner responded.

"Lovely." He said with so much sarcasm his Summoner laughed through the mental link. He bought his items, then went into lane.

'Oh don't worry, you two working together will destroy top lane.' His Summoner said, at least trying to be reassuring.

The opponents that they would be facing; Reneckton and Nasus, working together. An unusual combination in and of itself. However, neither of them were in lane yet, so both Yasuo and Riven snuck into the middle brush in lane, waiting for the brothers to arrive, and strategizing.

"Alright. Everything's set. I'll go in as a distraction to stop Nasus from farming, and then you come in as back-up?" Riven asked, solidifying their battle plan.

All she got in response was a nod and Yasuo pointing to Nasus and Reneckton, sneaking into the brush across from them, in the river.

"Minions Have Spawned!" That ever ominous voice echoed across the Rift.

The duo's stradegy worked, and they were able to push Renekton and Nasus back, not an easy feat to accomplish. However, it was obvious that both Riven and Yasuo were distracted. Side glances at each other gave it away quite obviously. They both reached level 6 simultaneously, each of them now able to perform their 'ultimate' as the Summoners called it.

"I'll be back, Summoner wants me to recall." Riven said just loud enough to be heard by Yasuo over the dim sounds of the minions battling. The only response she got from the samurai was a slight nod of his head as he 'last hit' another minion. She started her recall spell a moment later, the blue circle surrounding her feet as her form faded. The last thing she saw in lane as her recall completed was both Nasus and Reneckton emerging from the river bush to engage, and it was to late to cancel the spell.

When she arrived at the fountain, her health was instantly restored and she felt a new power surge. Her Summoner had bought an item as she arrived, Ravenous Hydra. The moment her health was full, she only said one thing.

"Teleport me back in. Now."

Before she could even finish the word teleport, the spell had already started casting. The wait time for the spell seemed to take longer then it had ever before, and the once Riven arrived, it took her less then a moment to observe the situation, and act accordingly.

Both Nasus and Reneckton were in their ultimate forms, towering over Yasuo, who at the moment was doing all that he could to fend off both of them. He was able to parry many of the Curator's strikes, but there was nothing he could do but dodge the Butcher's huge weapon, unless he wanted his sword to shatter if he attempted a block or parry. And he couldn't dodge them all. Once he was hit by one of the Butcher's strikes and was knocked backwards, Riven jumped in. Literally.

Riven dashed around Yasuo, and struck once, twice, then jumped, her sword reforging mid-air, and slammed the ground with her newly reforged sword, knocking both the Brothers off balance and slowing them. First she targeted Reneckton, slashing at him diagonally from shoulder to hip, and he roared in pain, but his eyes only glowed a deeper red, and the roar shifted into a steady growling, but Riven continued to slash at him, the extra damage she was putting out radiating and hitting Nasus as well, effectively drawing the Curator's attention from Yasuo to her.

After a moment, she shifted her main damage output to the Curator, the sandstorms from the both Brothers ripping around and putting out minimal damage. Getting hit from behind with wither, changed the fight out of Riven's favor. The spirit fire from Nasus beneath her feet burning her only made it worse. Her sword about to resort back to its regular size, she dashed out from between the Brothers, and slashed at the air in front of her, cutting the air and making it do her bidding, slicing at the Brothers, taking both of them down to a lethal level. It was at this time Yasuo acted. He sliced the air twice, sending a tornado out with the third slice, and dashed to the Brothers, knocking them both into the air and slicing at them, ending both the Curator and the Butcher of the sands.

"Nice Combo!" Riven shouted to Yasuo as he slowly made his way back from where his ultimate had landed him. Once he was next to her and starting his recall, she said one more thing. "The Summoners were right on this one." As she finished speaking, she raised her hand in a fist, directed to Yasuo. He looked at her for a moment with a look that screamed 'You're joking, right?' But after that moment he raised his own hand, colliding with her own, his form fading completely just afterwards, leaving Riven in lane shaking her head with a small smile.

Yasuo was running back into lane half a minute later, his Summoner making a big purchase of an Infinity Edge and a Phantom Dancer. Once he was back in position in lane, he began talking to Riven, farming minions at the same time. "You said you didn't provoke Ao Shin?"

"You want to discuss this now?" Riven asked, smashing another minion into oblivion. "Alright, fine. No I didn't, I was going through the Gardens and he attacked out of nowhere, saying some pretty strange things. But he was disguising himself as a person with blue hair." Riven explained as she stepped back for a moment, placing a warding token in the river brush.

"Blue hair? Jinx's color blue?" Yasuo asked with slight confusion in his expression and voice as he cut down another minion.

"No, a brighter blue; electric blue." Riven said as she returned to the lane, smashing through another wave of minion.

"In a humanoid form?" Yasuo asked as he started to attack the tower they had reached.

"Yes, he had followed me throughout the day in that form though, now that I think about it." Riven said, attacking the turret as well.

Yasuo mumbled something that Riven couldn't quite catch, then he spoke up again. "No one knew he could do that, he was thought to have died many many years ago, from old age." Yasuo said as he struck the tower once more, destroying it.

"Nice!" Riven exclaimed as the tower was destroyed, moving onward. "He was a dragon, I thought they couldn't die from old age." Riven said as she swept through another wave of minions.

"I don't know much about dragons myself, but Shyvanna could be asked about that." Yasuo said as The Brothers of The Sands reappeared, both now more powerful with items of there own. "We can finish this conversation later." Yasuo said as he dived in to fight the brothers, Riven doing the same.

What the two of them didn't know was who was watching the match, a figure in a cloak covering their face, but if one looked close enough, a smile could be seen on their face. "It seems the battle lines have finally been drawn."

(DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! idk. Happy whatever, new chapter '-' )


	16. -Chapter 16: Intel-

The match ended not twenty minutes later, both Yasuo and Riven snowballing out of control for the rest of the game, even surprising their teammates with the fact that they had any teamwork whatsoever. Once the match ended, they both left quickly, but separately. An agreement had been made between the two of them during the match; they would both look for any information they could find about either Ao Shin or any other elemental dragon, and they would re-meet in three days to share what they had learned. So they each went their separate ways, but the whispers were starting.

* * *

Oh, how the rumors spread through the Institute.

* * *

-Riven-

Though one that was regularly solitary, the events she had been through recently, Riven found herself not going into places not filled with people. She would beat herself up for it, but she did it nonetheless. Besides, it was in these places she could find the information she was looking for. More specifically; the half-dragon she was looking took her a few hours the next morning to pin down her location, but she caught her just as she left a match. Jogging up to the dragoness, she called out with a wave. "Shyvanna!"

The dragoness in question turned to her name being called, and saw Riven jogging over. Once she was close enough to talk without shouting she began. "Riven, I take it you were looking for me?" She said with slight confusion.

"Yes, I was. Do you have time to talk with me for a bit?" Riven asked as she looked around for anything blue. She had to do a double take when she saw Jinx being chased by Vi.

"This is about the same thing we talked about before? Elementals?" Shyvanna asked with a small shake of her head when she caught sight of Jinx and Vi. "You need to know more then just a name this time, don't you?"

"Yes, any information I could get would be a big help with this." Riven said with a nod of her head and a smile.

Shyvanna motioned for Riven to follow her, starting to walk away and asking, "Help with what?"

Riven followed next to her, looking around again before speaking. "Did you hear about what happened a few days ago in the gardens?"

"I heard that someone was attacked..? The Summoners were trying to cover it up." Shyvanna replied with confusion and questioning in her voice, looking at Riven strangely.

"It was me. Said attacker was Ao Shin." Riven said quite enough and in enough undertone that no one but Shyvanna could hear her.

"That's impossible! He was one of the peacekeepers of the elementals..." Shyvanna said looking away with concern and disbelief.

"It has been a long while since then." Riven said trying to be at least somewhat considerate. Hard when the topic at hand had tried to kill her. "And how did he keep peace?"

"He normally talked others down, I had never seen or heard of him being violent." Shyvanna said shaking her head. "But you are right; it has been a long while." Shyvavanna entered a small cafe, and waved Riven in behind her, taking a seat in order to discuss things. "Alright. This is hard to believe, but what do you need to know?"

"Anything about him. Skills, age, strengths, anything you know." Riven said as she took a seat.

Shyvanna shook her head slightly. "Alright, this will take a while though."

"I have all day."

* * *

-Yasuo-

Going his own way after the match, the next morning he did his own version of investigation. Instead of going to speak to Shyvanna, (they had agreed Riven would do that) he went to speak with Karma. He knew that she had connections with the council of Ionia, and he also knew that she had known the Elder who had been murdered. He walked through the Institute with speed and purpose, heading to a small tea shop he had heard that Karma visited ofteN. On his way there, none other then the Nine Tailed Fox joined him.

"And where would you be going in such a hurry, ponytail?" Ahri asked as she pranced along besides him.

"That... would be none of your business Ahri." Yasuo said, hopefully ending the Fox's antics.

Nope.

"Come on!" Ahri whined. "Can't you just answer that? I know! You're going to see someone aren't you! I always knew you were a big softy on the inside!" Ahri giggled as she hopped around Yasuo, literally hopping around him with a smile, he had stopped and rubbed his face with a hand.

"Why must you always jump to that? And while yes, I am going to meet with someone, no." He said with a shake of his head as he started to walk again, hoping to avoid the annoyance that was the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Hmm. Well your no fun." Ahri pouted with her arms crossed, turning away from Yasuo. But the moment he was out of hearing range she smirked. "But the rumors will be fun to spread. But who... Oh I know." AhrI said with a devious expression on her fox like features.

Yasuo continued to walk, shaking his head at his run-in with the mischievous fox. Looking around, he was a minute or so from the tea shop. And just his luck, who did he see just ahead of him. "Karma?" He said just loud enough to be heard.

Karma turned at hearing her voice, a smile breaking out on her face when she saw Yasuo. "Yasuo! What brings you here?"

Yasuo very formal in how he spoke, unlike how Karma was now. "I was looking for you."

"You found me. Now, would you like to join me for a cup of tea? That was where I was headed." Karma said gesturing to the tea shop just down the roAs.

Yasuo's response was a simple nod of his head.

Once inside the tea shop, Karma raised a hand in greeting to the owner, and took a seat at one of the tables, gesturing for Yasuo to do the same. Once he took the seat across from her, she spoke. Her unusual behavior for before gone, replaced with the temperament she kept while negotiating. "Now, why were you seeking me out?"

"I needed to ask you a few things." Yasuo said rather seriously.

"Ask away." Karma said with a small wave of her hand as tea arrived at the table.

"What do you know about Ao Shin, the Wind Dragon?" His question caught her off guard, and she wore an alarmed expression.

"Yasuo, I know that you now know who killed The Grand Elder, we all know now, but you can't hunt him down like you did Riven-" Karma started to say before being interrupted by Yasuo holding up a hand.

"I'm not hunting him down. How much I want to, you have no idea. But I'm not." He said in all seriousness.

"Then why do you need to know?" Karma asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Because he is not only after my life, but Riven's as well. Possible Janna if he kills both of us. He is targeting those that fight using the wind." Yasuo said, not touching the small stone cup of tea he had been brought.

"He is aiming to kill a possible of three champions off the fields?" Karma asked in a state of shock before realizing something. "No offense, but it used to seem like you didn't give a damn if another champion lived or died. Why start caring now?"

Yasuo remained silent, taking a small sip of his tea instead of replying. But Karma was patient, and she waited. It took five minutes before he said anything. It was almost as if he was gathering his thought Los to reply correctly. "Why care? It's not care. You could say...guilt. And a way of making up for it."

"Guilt? Care to elaborate?" Karma said with a raised eyebrow.

"The point of this wasn't to pepper me with questions Karma. I simply need to know this so I do not lose my life the next time I face Ao Shin, be it alone or with others!" He said urgently, but keeping his voice in a whisper.

"You want to know everything I know about him? Everything?" Karma asked taking one last small sip of tea.

"Yes everything. At this point, with knowing so little about him, anything can help." Yasuo said with a small nod of his head.

Karma smiled, held her hands out and dipped her head slightly. "Then I will tell you everything."

-Riven-

Getting everything Shyvanna knew about Ao Shin did take a long time. Around five hours of time. But it was mostly just the same thing repeating. Riven was walking through the Institute think on this when she heard a laugh. She knew that laugh. Whipping around, who of all champions(future champions too) but Ao Shin himself in his human form.

"You know, if you want to know about someone, ask the person. They might have answered. I don't know why you're digging for information, but you'll find anod dig up something you shouldn't. Or before someone, or something stops you." Ao Shin said ominously before a gust of wind blew down the hall way kicking us dust and swirling around Ao Shin, hiding his figure from sight. When the wind died down, he was gone.

The entire time he spoke, Riven's hand was a fist. Of all the times she left her sword in her room, this was the worst. She listened to his warning, and took up a guard as the wind blew, but dropping it once he was gone, walkin on her way and mumbling.

"There's something he doesn't want us to find out about..."

(A.N. Hey next chapter! So what's Ao Shin hiding? Why did Yasuo take so long to reply to Karma? Idk. Please, if any mistakes in grammar or spelling, SORRY! '-' I was typing on my phone, and I am my only proof reader so I miss some stuff. But any way, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! WhiteShadowWolf signing off for now!)


	17. Chapter 17: Sharing

The next two days passed in a flash for both Riven and Yasuo, filled with one match after another, and any time in between they were searching for answers. When out of matches, one of them could without a doubt be in the Institute's library, taken care of by The Curator of The Sands, who was very helpful in finding the little information that there was on Elemental Dragons like Ao Shin.

A blue flash signaled the end of a match, with the purple side surrendering at twenty. On the blue team; Yasuo, Ashe, Morganna, a new champion named Gnar, and Riven. On purple; was Singed, Orianna, Udyr, Leona and Quinn. Quinn's Summoner had never joined the match.

Both team exited the rift, with the small prehistoric yordle running around all of them constantly yelling "DEMAGLIA!" in its little voice. As it was, both teams left the designated summoning rooms to go on to their own business, a Summoner coming to collect the yordle.

Riven waited just outside of the Summoning chambers for Yasuo to exit, his Summoner had called for him to speak to him. Riven didn't have to wait long for him to exit though, but the Summoner was still tailing him. Riven recognized this Summoner, it was Ayame. When she saw the duo approaching, she relieved the wall next to her of her weight, and stood straight up waiting for one of them to speak. If faces told anything, something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Riven, the Head Summoner summons you and Yasuo to speak with her. She said it was urgent. Very urgent." Ayame said with a stoic expression.

Riven raised an eyebrow, but followed Ayame and Yasuo silently, choosing to just wait out to figure why the Head Summoner wanted to speak to them so badly. It took less then three minutes to reach the Head Summoners chambers, entering immediately. She wore a serious expression, as if she was dreading something.

"I brought them, Head Summoner." Ayame said with a nod of her head. She had changed from the bubbly personality she had when Riven first met her, she was serious and... the change was almost frightening.

"Thank you, Ayame. Now, you may sit. Ayame, you can stay as well." The Head Summoner said, waving to the seats incfront of her desk, Riven, Yasuo, and Ayame taking seats. "Now, I heard that both of you have been digging for information on Ao Shin. I would like an explanation as to _why_." The Head Summoner said seriously, with a threatening undertone.

Yasuo spoke first. "He is after both of our lives, because of the fact that we both know wind techniques. There is also the possiblity of him going after Janna and any others who know anything about wind techniques." Yasuo stated quickly, not flinching from the Head Summoner's gaze, and Riven stayed silent, but nodded at his words.

"Seeking knowledge because he is after you? For what purpose do you need this knowledge?" The Head Summoner further questioned.

Riven picked up here. "Seeking the knowledge for why he is after us. He has to have a reason for hunting down the users of wind techniques." Riven's words got a strange reaction from both the Head Summoner and Yasuo. Before either could speak however, Ayame interrupted.

"So you seek the knowledge just for answers, and not for a weakness of some sorts to use against him?" The young Summoner asked.

"Yes and no. If he goes at either of us the knowledge will help." Riven said hesitantly, looking to Yasuo who nodded in agreement.

Ayame sighed, he face becoming less serious after a moment. "Good then there is something that I can tell you about him." She glanced to the Head Summoner. "That's why I asked you to call them. I needed to make sure." She said as she glanced.

"You being cautious. That's a first." The Head Summoner responded with a smile.

Ayame then turned to Riven and Yasuo. "Alright. As you both already know, Ao Shin was the killer of the Grand Elder. While that was news to us, it wasn't 100% unexpected by all. It was predicted a few years before that as his age went up, he would receive a 'visit' from the one who taught him his techniques. That was laughed off however, and the one who had made the prediction disappeared. We shouldn't have done that. If you look into his history- let me finish." Ayame said as it appeared that either Riven or Yasuo would interrupt. She continued. "If you look into his history, which all evidence of him was removed from archives, he had a pattern. If he taught someone techniques, he would always return to test them years later. It was said that a condition he set for his pupils, was that they themselves could not take students to teach them wind techniques until he decided they were ready. Every pupil he took agreed to this. The Grand Elder however, went against this. When he took a student to teach these techniques, he had not been deemed ready to teach them. It was going against the entire agreement. So, realistically, when Ao Shin went against the Grand Elder, that was the test, and at his older age, he failed and faced the consequences of his mistakes. But now he goes after the both of you, neither of which knew these conditions."

It was at this point that Yasuo interrupted. "This entire time, you all knew that there was a chance that Ao Shin Shin was the killer of the Grand Elder, yet you still made the accusation that it was me?" He said with anger in his voice. Riven remained silent.

"It wasn't common knowledge. It was only known by-"

"Then why wasn't the information shared!?" Yasuo interrupted, almost as if in a fit of rage. Anger, was normal for the swordsman, but not rage.

"Yasuo!" The Head Summoner said before either Yasuo or Ayame spoke again. "If you would stay silent, and listen you would hear the child's explanation. She said is was not common knowledge. Presumably, there is a reason." The Head Summoner said loudly, almost to the point of shouting, but not quite. Her tone alone was enough to silence both Ayame and Yasuo. Riven, looked back and forth between the three, remaining silent and observing.

"Thank you, Head Summoner. As I was saying, the knowledge was known by two people. The two were both away from the temple, and the only rightful assumption that could be made was that it was you. Not to mention that Ao Shin was believed to be dead until a short while ago." Ayame said with a blank expression on her face.

Yasuo remained silent, closing his eyes in frustration an anger. He spoke a moment later. "Still, the point stands. If that information had been shared, that could have stopped all of this. People who should still be alive, would be. He said with his eyes still closed, he then stood, and turned, walking out of the room before anyone else in the room could react.


	18. Chapter 18: Eyes of Another

(A.N. Sorry for it taking so long to get this out! This an the last chapter were supposed to be in the same, but it didn't seem right, so I split it into two. Also, 40 hour work weeks turning into schooling blocks a lot more time then I thought it would. Anyway, now that mini rant has ended, enjoy the chapter, that may be a little confusing. it will also be short. Like I said before, it just didn't fit right.)

A light drizzle had begun in the area around the Institute, the overcast sky made it predictable to just about all who had bothered to look up. Even though the drizzle was light, it had been constant for the past half hour, forcing most inside, and anyone outside rushing to get out of the rain. But not one. Leaving from the main central building of the Institute, the Head Summoner's hall, was a lone Ionian swordsman, the target.

Trailing behind him seemingly unnoticed was a small shadow, unseen to most by its swiftness. But from above it could be seen. The Ionian swordsman began swiftly walking through the rain. The direction he was heading led to the Institute gardens. In the rain? Apparently.

Once in the Garden, the shadow tailing the swordsman disappeared beneath the trees at the sides of the path said swordsman was walking down. He seemed to know exactly where he was heading. He stopped in a small clearing, with a single tree in it. He stared at the base of the tree for at least two minutes before moving. He stabbed his sword, sheath and all, into the ground next to the tree, just out of reach of the branches. He kneeled next to his sword, like he had fallen, and he looked up, a pained expression splashed across his face. The swordsman then looked down to the base of the tree, and stayed like that for at least five minutes, unmoving, even when someone approached. The someone was the other target.

She seemed to say something, and a sharp retort came from the swordsman, and the woman shook her head. He replied with loud speaking in a harsh tone. The woman remained silent as he continued speaking. What were the names of the two again... Riven and Yasuo. That's it.

"Those two need to learn to cooperate, or they won't live through this." Yhe watcher said, before flying away. He knew what would be coming. He would bring it.


	19. -Chapter 19: The Rise of the Fall-

"You do know that they would have shared the information if they thought it the truth. This was in a time of war, they had no choice." Riven said as she walked up behind Yasuo in the gardens.

His response was a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter now anyways." The difference in his tone could have been noticed by the deaf. It was as if he had died on the inside. He continued, "What's done is done, and the dead can't be helped." He said as the rain dripped down his face. The light drizzling was about to turn into a downpour.

Riven remained silent. His spirit had broken, and she couldn't do a damn thing to pull him out of it. She didn't even know why she cared. But then a thought occurred to her. "So with how you're acting, and with what you're saying, if your Brother that you cared so dearly about and did most of this for, isn't worth it? If he was in your place, and you in his, would he give up like you are?" Cruel, but it worked.

Yasuo whipped around to face Riven, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword his face twisted with anger. "What would you know about this?! About any of this?!" He yelled, the wind rising as his voice did, the rain starting to downpour, thunder rolling. He gripped the hilt of his sword, and was only just barley stopping himself from cutting her down.

"That was the reaction I was looking for." Riven said just loud enough to be heard, looking up towards the lightening in the clouds. "You _are _right though, I don't know much about your losses...just like you don't know about mine." She looked directly at him now. "And now, Ao Shin is after both of us to rip away the last thing that we each hold dear. Our lives. Are you going to let him tear you apart now, after nothing could get to you for so long? Would your Brother be proud of you for that? I know of those in my past who would roll in their graves if that happened." She turned and began to walk away, almost out of sight once she was out from underneath the tree. "Don't let it happen to you. Don't let your spirit be broken, because besides belief, not everything can be reforged." And with that, Riven left Yasuo under the tree in the rain.

* * *

From within the Head Summoner's office, The Head Summoner was watching from a clairvoyance orb. They could hear every word uttered too. "Well that was..."

"Interesting." Ao Shin said from his shared clairvoyance orb.

"Why do you torment those two so, Ao Shin? I'm sure it's not just your little, _student test_, am I correct?" The Head Summoner asked through the orb, her expression blank, but her eyes filled with annoyance and anger.

"Calm your hatred Summoner, everything I do has it's purpose. Just watch this show roll on." Ao Shin replied with a dragon-like grin.

"You can have your, _fun_, if that's what you call it. But kill _**either**_ of them, and you will be hunted down and killed, Elemental." The Head Summoner threatened with a growl. There was realistically, not a damned thing she could do about Ao Shin.

"Summoner, I wouldn't _dream_ of it." The dragon responded with a sickly smile, the next thing being seen through the clairvoyance orb was a dragon's paw rushing own, and crushing it with a resounding crunch.

The Head Summoner held her head in a hand. Events had been set in motion already, and no one could do anything to stop it.

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

"Riven!" A female voice shouted in the crowded picnic area just off the beach the champions were given, and Riven looked up from the book she was reading at her empty table. It was the always giggly Lux who had called and was on her way over with Ezreal on her arm. The two of them joined Riven at the table. Before Riven had a chance to say a thing, Ezreal spoke up.

"I thought you two hated each other..?" He said with confusion, tinkering with his glove, glancing up.

"I was gunna ask Ez!" Lux said with a slight pout, returning to normal after literally a second. "But c'mon, tell me the details!"

"Woah. Slow down both of you. What are you talking about?" Riven asked closing her book and looking at both of them with a confused expression.

"Literally Riven? Every one is talking. You, and a certain Swordsman have something, don't you?" Lux said with a slight grin.

"They're saying what now?" Riven said with a dumbstruck voice and expression.

"You have got to be pulling my leg all secretive, and now your playing dumb about it-" Lux said as Ezreal leaned over and whisper something in her ear. "No way! 'Cause it's perfect! And I so called it a while ago. I even got Vi and Jayce to do me a favor and talk to him about it too." She said to Ezreal, then turned back to Riven. "So, you've gotta tell me the details."

"Lux, slow down. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Riven stressed again, almost laughing at this point.

"What do you find so funny?" Lux asked with a frown, continueing. "And I'm talking about you and Yasuo. Words going around is that you two are a thing now."

"I can assure you, it's not happening. Who told you that, Lux?" Riven said, no longer finding any of this funny. So one must have had a cruel sense of humor.

"I heard from just about everybody." Lux said with a shrug. "So it's not true..?"

"Not now, and probably never will be. Oh, and what did you mean when you said, 'I called it'?" Riven said with a hint of suspicion.

"Oh, uh, nothing! See you later Riven!" Lux said as she bent the light around her, escaping in invisibility, leaving Ezreal sitting there.

"Sorry 'bout that Riven, you know how Lux gets about romance." He said shaking his head.

"It's fine, just say nothing to anyone else. I am not in, or I probably never will be in a relationship with him. As many people tend to forget, we were trying to kill each other a short while ago." Riven said as Ezreal stood and walked away. And of anyone to replace him as she went back to her book; Yasuo.

"They confronted you to?" He said simply, but with an annoyed tone.

Riven made it look as if she was still reading as she replied. "Unfortunately. According to Lux and Ezreal, we are some sort of 'thing'. One of the our fellow Champions is spreading rumors." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well whoever they're, must have quite the imagination." Yasuo said crossing his arms and starting to walk away.

"It was probably Ahri." Riven said looking back down to her book. "I'll deal with her next time I see her."

Yasuo simply nodded his head and left, heading towards the gardens. He had been spending most of his time there according to the Summoners.

Riven continued to read her book, ignoring Ahri when she approached. She would deal with her later. An hour later, Riven shut her book, leaving it on the table. 'Nasus let me borrow that...but he did say to leave it there.' And with that thought, she headed towards the champions beach.

The book stayed on the table, the cover able to be seen, until it was picked up by a certain blue haired shapeshifter, a grin on his face. The cover read;

"To chase the Wind"

(A.N. Sorry bout taking awhile, and any typos, writing a lot of this on my phone now.)


	20. Chapter 20: The battle within, the bo

-Chapter 20: The battle within, the bonds of blood-

(A.N. Sorry, but this chapter will be a little short, but the next one will without a doubt makeup for it.)

The Shadow Isles, a place of darkness, death, despair, and necromantic magics and inhabitants. This, is exactly the place a certain Dragon was looking for. More, the perfect spot to find the undead being he was looking for. He flew over the island once, seeing his target not after long. Flying low and close to the ground, he landed a small ways away, folding his wings and heading towards the figure he had spotted from the air.

"Yorick, I require your assistance, gravedigger." The dragon spoke with an authoritative tone.

"Dragon. Why would I help you?" The undead gravedigger replied without looking away from his 'work', digging grave after grave in the shadow isles.

"I can help you reach your quota." The dragon said nonchalantly, waiting for a reaction.

Yorick stopped digging. He faced the dragon, planting his shovel in the ground next to him, inclining his head. "You have peaked my interests dragon, so speak."

Ao Shin smirked and began to talk.

-One Week Later-

Riven rolled her right shoulder, holding it with her left. She had just gotten out of another match. 'Free Weeks' the summoners called them. Annoying is what the champions called them. The rotation was weekly, and there was no warning for when one of them were about to enter the rotation. Only a message from the Head Summoner the morning of the new free week, and a listing on a board in the champion mess hall. Thing was, it was mostly unskilled summoners who picked her during her free week, stopping those who knew what they were doing from picking her, unfortunately. Another summoner stopped before her, to ask for a match.

"Riven, would you be willing to fight for me in a three versus three, on the twisted tree-line?" An unusually tall summoner asked.

"Might as well, can't deny to many matches." She said, hiding her annoyance not very well.

"Thank you." The summoner said with a small bow, the only facial feature able to be seen past the hood; a spine chilling grin. But Riven had already agreed. It was not ten minutes later that she was back in the summoning chambers. Those there with her: Herself, Yorick, Varus, Shen, Kennan and Yasuo. The team match ups were Riven, Varus and Yasuo, on the blue side, with Shen, Kennan, and Yorick on the purple. The gravedigger himself was an odd spectacle, but his current...mood was even more nerve racking. He seemed joyful, but even that wasn't the right word to describe the Gravedigger's expression.

The match itself started out uneventful, with Riven taking a top turret with Varus securing two kills, one off of Kennan, and the other off of Shen. Yasuo was holding the bottom turret against Yorick, pushing him back and forcing a recall, but he hadn't taken the tower quite yet. Each time he pushed to the tower, Yorick was there and pushed Yasuo right back to the blue side tower. The constant casting of omens was making it more difficult then it should of been though.

"On the way Yasuo, I'll come in from behind." Riven said via the summoners translating. She would trap Yorick between Yasuo, a turret and herself. She waited until the small minion wave went by, and hid in the halfway brush. A moment later, Yorick passed by, none the wiser to the plan. She waited until she heard Yasuo shout and begin his ultimate, then she dashed out of the brush, reforming her sword as she did. She swung her blade through the air as Yorick fell back to the ground, the wind whipping around her blade as she sent a wind slash towards the gravedigger, strong enough to send him back to respawn.

It never landed.

The wind slash disappeared just before hitting Yorick, and the battlefield of The Twisted Tree-line faded to blackness, pitch blackness with no lights, but they all could see each other like it was lighted brightly with an indefinite amount of torches. No shadows fell on any part of there figures. Those figures belonging to Riven, Yasuo, and Yorick who wore a twisted grin. Neither sword wielding champion could move or speak, they seemed to be bound in place by some old dark magic as Yorick cackled.

"Seems he was right, you do both have darkness lying within you. A very black darkness from the looks of it." Yorick said more to himself then anything as he looked at the blackness around all of them. "The truest darkness from one's heart is reflected here. By it by the guilt of one they killed-" he said as he looked towards Yasuo, "-or from the guilt of those you could do nothing to save." He said looking towards Riven. Yorick snapped his fingers, and the surroundings changed. It went from the blackness to a seemingly empty and endless field. The only thing sticking out of the long waving grass of the field was two tall, thin carved stones sticking out of the ground. With another snap of his fingers, both Yasuo and Riven fell to the ground, no longer being held by magic. That wasn't the only thing to change though. The ground in front of the stones seemed to churn. A moment later, two figures moved out of the churning earth.

It was the sources of the guilt both sword wielders felt. Yasuo's Brother, Yone, and one of Riven's previous Lieutenants from her time in the military, Falché, there corpses reanimated and standing before them, waiting to do battle with emotionless faces and weapons drawn.

(A.N. DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Yes, that just happened, totally planned by the way, not just a passing thought... Serious though, completely different from the original plan. And if no one remembers, Lieutenant Falché was from chapter 5, in the flashback of when Riven's company went to the temple Yasuo was from. He was the one who confronted her afterwards. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, pretty sure this is coming to a close very soon, so drop a review, and enjoy the reading! Also, if enough people would like, I'll do an afterwards when this is all said and done!)


End file.
